Muerta en vida
by Pattrome
Summary: Cuando piensas que tu vida no puede cambiar, ocurren varios sucesos que te podrían dejar muerta en vida.. TODOS HUMANOS EB-JA-ER.
1. Capitulo 1  momentos felices

Capitulo 1 – Momentos felices.

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

Estaba muy feliz, mi mamá me había puesto un vestido azul y un cintillo que combinaba, con unos zapatos del color de mi cintillo y con mi cabello suelto.

Me siento una niña muy amada y feliz cuando mi mamá me coloca este tipo de ropa para salir.

Éramos nuevos en este lugar y yo no conocía nada, eso me hacía sentirme asustada pero mamá siempre me decía que no tenía que tener miedo porque siempre estaría a mi lado, así fue como salimos las dos de nuestra nueva casa, agarradas de la mano y con mi mamá tarareando una canción muy linda ya que ella tocaba piano, podría decirse que era lo segundo que mas amaba después de papá y yo.

-Mi niña me sentare en esta silla, por qué no vas y te diviertes con los otros niños?

-No lo sé mamá, me da un poco de miedo estar sin ti –dije con tristeza.

-Pero cielo algún día mamá no estará para todo, se que te he prometido que voy a estar siempre contigo y, lo haré pero recuerdas lo que pasó con el señor Harry?

-Si mami, él está en el cielo -respondí totalmente segura.

-Bueno tesoro, mamá algún día también podría estar en el cielo, no estará mi cuerpo aquí presente pero si estaré observando.

-Está bien mamá pero mientras eso sucede me puede esperar aquí?

-Claro que si hija, ve.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían y llegue a un grupo de niños y niñas, me quede un poco lejos escuchando al que parecía ser el líder porque estaba dando las instrucciones.

-Bueno compañeros, en el tobogán se ubicaran Emmett y Rose.

-Si mi capitán –dijo uno de los niños el cual debía ser Emmett y luego se marcho junto con la niña de cabellos dorados que seguro era Rose.

-En el columpio se ubicará Edward –dijo de nuevo el niño líder- y por último Alice y yo estaremos en la fuente –y dicho esto sonrío mirando a la pequeña niña.

-Espera Jasper, yo voy a estar solo? –pregunto el niño que estaba muy segura se llamaba Edward.

-Déjame ver –dijo Jasper pensando; en ese momento se percato de mi presencia y su sonrisa se ensancho- No Edward, no estarás solo, ella te acompañará –dijo señalándome.

Me sonrojé tanto que podría parecerme fácilmente a un tomate.

Edward se acerco hasta donde me encontraba y me tendió su mano, yo la tomé y fuimos caminando hasta nuestro lugar asignado: los columpios.

Pase toda la tarde jugando con Edward y cuando quise volver hasta donde estaba mamá, ya no lo recordaba y los demás niños se habían ido, solo quedábamos Edward y yo.

Muy tímidamente me atreví a pedirle un favor a Edward esperando con todo el coraón que no se molestara por ser tan tonta.

-Edward –lo llame.

-Dime Bella, qué pasa?

-Es que me he perdido y no se donde esta mi casa porque soy nueva aquí, podrías ayudarme? –baje la mirada un tanto apenada.

Edward sonrió y levanto mi cara y mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

-Claro que si Bella pero creo que lo mejor sería ir a mi casa, mi mamá es grande y sabe qué hacer en estos momentos, vienes conmigo? –dijo tendiéndome su mano por segunda vez en el día.

Comenzamos a caminar pero ya se había hecho tarde, seguro que mamá estaba preocupada y yo quería estar con ella en mi nueva casa para sentirme segura de nuevo.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a casa de Edward y su mamá salió corriendo a recibirnos, era una mujer hermosa, cabello como el color del caramelo y un rostro con forma de corazón, ojos del color de la esmeralda, muy alta y delgada, se asemejaba a una modelo de esas que se ven en televisión.

Luego de abrazar a Edward comenzó a regañarlo por llegar tan tarde y yo me sentí culpable porque eso había sido por mi culpa, así que defendí a Edward hablando con su mamá.

-Hola, disculpe señora, soy Bella, por favor perdone a Edward no fue su culpa venir tan tarde, es solo que yo me he perdido y él me ha ayudado.

-Es eso verdad, Edward? –dijo la mamá de mi nuevo amigo.

-Si mamá, yo solo ayudaba a Bella. –respondió Edward.

-Pues en ese caso, no te preocupes cariño, dime como se llaman tus padres, tal vez pueda ayudar.

-Charlie Swan y René Swan –dije totalmente segura y orgullosa de mis padres.

-Oh! Son muy buenos amigos de Carlisle y míos, ustedes tenían que venir mañana a esta casa pequeña, así que mañana verás de nuevo a Edward –se detuvo a pensar un momento y siguió- Edward cariño por qué no invitas a tus otros amigos a venir mañana, seguro se la llevaran muy bien con Bella –finalizó con una sonrisa.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

* * *

><p>-Bella por Dios no puedo creer que recuerdes eso todavía paso hace 13 años –decía Edward muerto de risa.<p>

-Y como lo voy a olvidar? Es la única vez que he sido tan despistada y que me ha gustado –comente sonriendo.

-Por Dios lo que más risa me da es Jasper –decía Alice- Es que lo recuerdo, el con su mini espada y un sombrero, siempre pensó que iría a la guerra.

-Muy bueno Alice, recuerda que sigo aquí, pequeña –dijo Jasper también llorando de risa al recordar su infancia.

-Ese no es mi único recuerdo chicos, les cuento otro? A ver si tienen tan buena memoria como yo –dije con una sonrisa maligna.

-A ver Bella muestra lo que tu memoria puede guardar –dijo Emmett.

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

Estaba arreglándome para la reunión que teníamos hoy, era en casa de Edward y haríamos una pijamada todos y a todos me refiero con Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice y yo, ya que nuestros padres iban a cenar y como "adolescentes responsables" (palabras textuales de nuestros padres) nos dejarían la casa por una noche, maravilloso no?

Cuando termine de arreglarme comencé a sentir un mal presentimiento, era algo extraño, como si a alguien muy cercano le fuese a pasar algo pero deseché esa idea, pasaría toda una noche con todos mis amigos y tenía que disfrutar, no preocuparme por cosas tontas como presentimientos.

(A medida que iba relatando mi recuerdo, mis ojos comenzaron a opacarse con el dolor y la tristeza, este recuerdo tenía que decirlo por lo que sucedió pero inevitablemente me lleva al día en que perdí a mi mamá para siempre, y Edward lo sabía)

-Bella te estamos esperando –gritó mamá, se escuchaba como si estuviese en el pie de las escaleras esperando por mí.

-Ya voy mamá –y dicho esto comencé a recoger todas mis cosas lo más rápido posible.

En el camino a la casa de Edward no podía dejar de ver a mi madre y de pensar en que era hermosa, ojos azules, piel blanca y suave al tacto, esta noche llevaba su cabello recogido con pequeños mechones que salían de su peinado, simplemente hermosa y era mi madre.

(En este punto yo estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y los chicos no parecían darse cuenta salvo Alice y Edward pero igual continué con mi relato)

Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban allí, yo me baje del auto y me despedí de papá y mamá mientras que Carlisle y Esme salían de su casa para reunirse con mis padres.

Luego de que ellos se marcharon comenzó la diversión.

O al menos eso pensaba…

-FIN FLASHBACK-

* * *

><p>-Yo recuerdo –dijo Rose.<p>

Alice y Jasper estaban sonrojados y no era para menos.

-Sí, ese fue el día en que descubrimos que Alice y Jasper eran novios en secreto y cómo lo hicimos? –dijo Edward mirando a Emmett que moría de la risa.

-Fácil –dijo Emmett- apagamos las luces, hicimos creerles que en verdad estaban sin electricidad y en el momento menos pensado las prendimos dejándonos a una Alice y un Jasper besándose, eso era besándose Edward? Creo que no lo recuerdo.

-Bueno Emmett más bien creo que era comiéndose, si ese adjetivo los califica mejor –respondió Edward y todos comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia, hasta que Alice nos detuvo.

-Bueno chicos –dijo Alice todavía riendo- nosotros nos tenemos que ir, compraremos el regalo de Rose.

-Es cierto chicos, por poco lo olvidaba y si no tengo regalo para mañana mi hermanita me mata –dijo Jasper sonriéndole a Rose.

-Me parece excelente que vayan a comprar mis regalos chicos, sigan su rumbo, no se detengan –todos reímos ante el comentario d Rose.

-Bueno amor creo que también tenemos que irnos –dijo Emmett mirando a Rose- recuerda que faltan algunas cosas para tu cumpleaños.

-Es cierto mi vida, bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana, no olviden sus trajes de baño –y dicho esto se montaron en sus carros.

Perfecto, ahora estaba sola, con Edward, nada más perfecto que esto (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Bella –me llamó Edward.

Dios su voz me mataba y es que siempre he estado enamorada de mi mejor amigo, un poco cliché no? Pero si, es cierto, Edward logró robar mi corazón y no solo por lo atractivo que es, sino que tiene un corazón noble y leal, el que toda chica desearía pero que cursi Bella.

-Dime Ed.

-Bella se que has estado a punto de llorar, por qué recuerdas ese día si sabes que te hace tanto daño?

-No lo sé Edward, simplemente quiero pensar que si yo no hubiese dado la idea a nuestros padres de hacer esa cena, mi mamá estuviese esperándome en mi casa –suspiré- tú más bien que nadie sabes que ella era todo para mi, mi mejor amiga, mi madre, mi confidente más cercana, la mejor consejera en el mundo y todo se fue un día, todavía pienso en las palabras que me dijo aquel día en el parque cuando apenas tenía 5 años y ahora veo que pude haber hecho muchas cosas más con ella y lo único que hice fue desperdiciar mi tiempo –no sabía que había comenzado a llorar, solo sentía los brazos de Edward rodeándome en un abrazo fuerte y haciéndome saber que nunca me dejaría sola.

-Bella mírame –dijo con vos demandante, hice lo que me pidió pero como siempre me perdí en sus ojos iguales al color de los de su madre- Te amo, lo sabes? –yo asentí- y también sabes que estaré aquí todo el tiempo que me necesite, no es así? –volví a asentir- entonces mi pequeña deja de llorar, la vida es muy hermosa y yo necesito que mi mejor amiga este feliz para yo también estarlo, mejor?

-Gracias Edward –fue todo lo que pude pronunciar.

Luego de un cómodo silencio entre ambos él decidió hablar pero esta vez notaba siento tono de emoción, esperanza y por qué no amor?

-Ahora que estas bien, necesito decirte algo muy importante para mí.

* * *

><p>Que creen que es lo que Edward tenga que decirle a Bela?<p>

* * *

><p>Chicas aquí estoy de nuevo!<p>

Como ya algunas sabrán esta es mi segunda historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado esta idea.

Trataré de actualizar un día sí, un día no,.

Casi lo olvido, gracias a mi amiga beta eres un amor; les recomiendo leer la historia que ella esta escribiendo, se llama: La calma después de la tormenta; aquí les dejo el link… ya saben sin espacios :)

Ht tp:/ / nfi ction . net/ s/ 787 01 36 / 1 /

Patty :)


	2. Capitulo 2  ¿Algo más?

Capitulo 2 – ¿Algo más?

-Tengo novia –dijo apenas en un susurro pero yo perfectamente pude escucharlo.

-¿Cómo? –dije como que no entendía nada.

-Como lo escuchaste, tengo novia Bella y ella es tan linda, cariñosa, bondadosa, me quiere mucho, es sencilla, la chica que todo hombre desearía a su lado y también es int…

Y después de eso deje de prestar atención, ¿cómo podía pensar si quiera que en algún futuro no muy lejano él pudiera fijarse en mí? Ya hasta me escucho como las patéticas chicas deprimidas que no pueden vivir sin su novio que tanto detesto, ahora soy una más de ellas, me odio.

-Y bueno le he dicho que ella y tú podían ir a…

-Espera Edward me perdí en inteligente, lo siento, ¿qué decías?

-Ah sí, lo siento, hablé mucho, bueno te decía que me gustaría que pasen un poco de tiempo juntas, tu sabes dos chicas importantes en mi vida para mi es importante que se lleven bien y más importante aún que me des tu aceptación…

-Edward y, ¿qué pasa si ella no me gusta para ti?, ¿terminarías con ella?

Lo pensó durante un rato y por su rostro vi pasar miles de emociones cuando finalmente al cabo de unos minutos respondió:

-Si me das unas buenas razones es posible que termine con ella porque yo sé que tú no me fallarías con una cosa así y por eso te quiero tanto mejor amiga.

Claro lo olvidaba, mejor amiga, y aquí vienen mis tristes lamentos de nuevo, de verdad que me veo patética, la típica historia cliché, en fin, necesito dejar de escuchar la historia de doña perfecta.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, voy a comprar el regalo de Rose y tengo que hacerle la cena a papá, tu sabes –dije mientras me levantaba de mi silla.

-Claro, y gracias de nuevo por no molestarte el no haberte contado antes que tenía novia pero es que quería esperar que fuese algo estable.

-Sí y no se te ocurrió más nada que esperar 6 meses para confirmarlo pero, está bien sin rencor –reí falsamente, y lo abrace muy fuerte- te quiero.

-Yo también mi niña, te quiero mucho, cuídate y llámame cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿está bien?

-Seguro, adiós.

Después de esto mis pies se movían por inercia hasta el carro y una vez dentro no hubo nada que me detuviese para llorar, no solo por él, sino por lo que me esperaba en casa.

Después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre se negó a aceptarlo y ahora trata de vivir en un mundo que él mismo se ha creado y lo único que consigue es hacernos más daños a ambos porque yo también sufro con esto.

Nadie lo sabe pero él ha comenzado con problemas de alcohol, fuma y se ha descuidado por su apariencia, esto me tiene muy preocupada porque ya no queda nada de aquel hombre que por tantos años fue mi héroe ejemplar, ahora solo queda una sombra de aquello.

Ahora, aquí, frente a mi casa y pensando en todos los problemas que conseguiré dentro de esa puerta me pongo a pensar si será correcto entrar… aunque, ¿qué más da? Nada peor me puede pasar este día.

Estaba parada frente a la puerta de mi casa buscando las llaves en mi bolso cuando sentí un fuerte tirón de mi brazo que me arrastraba hacía dentro, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sentí una fuerte cachetada y seguido de esto unos gritos que jamás olvidaré:

-¿Qué hacías en la calle? Seguro andabas con ese amiguito tuyo pasándotela de lo mejor, en un hotel barato y siendo usada, ¿qué tu madre y yo no te hemos enseñado a no ser una cualquiera? –me tenía agarrada por el cabello, mis ojos anegados en lágrimas que me gritaban por desbordarse pero no podía permitirme este lujo, no delante de él y demostrarle debilidad- responde, cualquiera.

-Papá sabes que no estaba con nadie, sólo déjame ir a mi habitación, me cambio y te preparo la cena, no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepie…

Mis palabras se vieron ahogadas con un chillido que escapo de mi garganta, ahora mi padre me tenía presionada contra la escalera y a juzgar por el olor a sangre y el dolor que sentía me había roto parte de ella, ahora necesitaría una sutura, eso seguro.

-A mí no me contradigas niña, si yo digo que estabas de vagabunda es porque así era, ahora, ¿por qué no le enseñas a papá lo que sabes hacer?, anda se una cualquiera conmigo, ¿le temes a algo?

Justo en ese momento él se levantó, me dio la espalda y comenzó a quitarse la correa, y hay supe que era mi momento para escapar de esta pesadilla, salí corriendo escaleras arriba y me encerré en mi habitación con seguro, con el corazón golpeando fuertemente en mi pecho busque mi escritorio y con todas mis fuerzas lo lleve hasta trancar la puerta e hacer imposible el paso, del otro lado podía escuchar los gritos de mi padre con sus amenazas y yo ya no sabía qué hacer, lo primero que pensé fue en hacer una maleta con las cosas más necesarias, empaque 5 blusas y un jean con un solo par de zapatos, lo lance por la ventana y baje por las escaleras que estaban a un lado, todavía podía escuchar los gritos de mi padre en mi puerta por lo tanto tenía tiempo para correr hasta el carro, encenderlo e irme.

Después de 15 minutos de andar si ningún rumbo pude divisar al final de la carretera un pequeño motel, en él podría pasar la noche pero solo eso, no tenía el dinero suficiente para darme los lujos de estar muchas noches fuera, tal vez si dormía en casa de Alice me ahorraría muchos gastos pero hay venía otro dilema no quería usarla a ella para resolver mis problemas.

Me estacione en el primer lugar libre que encontré y me dispuse a ir hasta la recepción con mis cosas, una vez dentro me atendió una señora muy amable, que no tendría más de 60 años.

Me sorprendió lo económico que era este motel y no dude en alquilarlo por 3 noches, eso era lo único que me quedaba en efectivo, gracias a Dios el regalo de Rose lo había comprado hace meses.

Luego de cancelar y que me dieran las llaves de mi habitación, fui hasta el ascensor y lo tomé, al llegar a mi piso, entre a mi habitación y me derrumbe en el sofá, pensando en lo que tendría que hacer ahora.

Estaba claro que no podría volver a mi casa, que a los chicos no podría decirles nada porque me harían perder a mi papá, mi única posibilidad era Edward: miré la hora y eran las 2:00 am, él siempre me dijo que a la hora que lo necesitará el estaría para mí y yo de verdad no podía esperar más, necesitaba de mi apoyo incondicional.

Primera llamada… Nadie contesta. Volví a intentar porque de seguro no lo ha escuchado aún.

Segunda llamada… Las mismas condiciones, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, ¿qué pierdo con intentar?

Y vaya que sí, la tercera es la vencida, era mejor que no me hubiese contestado.

"Edward mi amor por favor apaga ese teléfono, estamos en algo importante aquí" –dijeron del otro lado de la línea, perfecto él esta con su novia y no viendo una película precisamente.

"Tranquila Tanya esto será rápido" –dijo él, en realidad si, será muy rápido.

-Hola Bella –dijo.

-Hola, mira sé que estas ocupado y lo siento de verdad no quería interrumpir, tal vez otro día, te quiero Edward, adiós.

-Bella, espera, no te molestes, puedo escucharte, tiene que ser algo importante para que llames a esta hora.

-Tranquilo, no es nada, lo tuyo es más importante, saludos a Tanya.

Y luego colgué, ¿algo más Dios?, esto tiene que ser el karma, nada más puede explicarlo…

Pase toda la noche pensando y en algún momento me quede profundamente dormida en el sofá lo que ocasionó que al despertar mi cuerpo se sintiera como si millones de camiones me hubiesen atropellado pero lo peor fue cuando intenté levantarme porque todo me dio vueltas y casi me caigo, luego recordé que mi cabeza seguía con un golpe muy fuerte y que nadie había curado, genial, justo hoy que tenía una fiesta y Alice jugaría a la Barbie conmigo, nada mejor que esto.

Estuve como media hora más acostada mientras trataba de acostumbrarme e intentar que mi cabeza no me doliese tanto, ahora el problema era como curarme, yo no sabía nada de medicina así que mi única salvación es llamar a Carlisle pero, ¿cómo hacerle creer que fue otro de mis accidentes?, ¿sería yo lo suficiente real para hacer que el me crea?, no tengo idea pero estaba segura de que tendría que acudir a él, no soporto mi cabeza y no quiero tener más problemas con él.

Como me fue posible comencé a arreglarme, tome una ducha relajante y luego seleccione una blusa, no había mucha diferencia en cual usar, total solo tenía 5 aquí conmigo, luego de tener todo listo tome las llaves de mi habitación y de mi carro.

Comencé andando lentamente porque de verdad no quería otro accidente más cuando recordé que no había llamado a Carlisle y era posible que no estuviese en el hospital así que lo siguiente que hice fue estacionar a un lado de la carretera y marque su número, al segundo tono contesto:

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estas cariño?

-Hola Carlisle, estoy bien ¿y tú?

-Muy bien hija, dime a que debo tu llamada.

-Bueno, verás… Mi torpeza ha hecho acto de presencia de nuevo y pues… Me he caído y me he roto la cabeza y pensé que sería bueno que le echaras un vistazo, ¿estás en el hospital?

-Dios hija ¿hasta cuando tengo que decirte que andes con cuidado? Y no, estoy en casa, puedes pasar por acá si gustas.

-Seguro Carlisle, nos vemos en 10 minutos y muchas gracias de verdad.

-Tranquila cariño, siempre a tus servicios, maneja con cuidado –dijo con tono burlón y tranco.

Durante los siguientes 10 minutos intente relajarme lo más posible, coloque mi música favorita, Debussy y me dejé envolver en lo mágica de la melodía, casi podía sentir que mis problemas se extinguían y que lo que yo pensaba que eran momentos difíciles sólo era un espejismo, una prueba más que aprender en esta vida.

Pronto me di cuenta que solo me faltaban pocos minutos para llegar y que no había preparado historia alguna, podría decir que tenía unas gomas y las trenzas no estaban bien amarradas, pise una de ellas y me caí, mi cabeza fue a dar al filo de la escalera y aquí estoy, si, suena a algo que me pasaría, mi torpeza al menos es buena en algo.

Con mi historia en mente y ahora más relajada me dispuse a estacionar mi carro frente a la casa de los Cullen, no me había bajado bien del carro cuando ya Esme me estaba recibiendo con un cálido abrazo, algo que de verdad me hacía muchísima falta y que estaré agradecida eternamente porque Esme ha sido como mi segunda madre después de la muerte de ella, no ha ocupado su puesto pero ha llenado poco a poco con su amor ese vacío que dejo la muerte de mi madre en mi corazón, sin Esme probablemente sería un zombiee.

-¡Bella hija que gusto me da verte! No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado –dijo muy emocionada y encaminándonos hasta dentro de casa.

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho Esme, sobre todo porque siempre que venía nunca estabas en casa, tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Oh mi niña, estas muy hermosa.

Se escucharon unos pasos y alguien agrego.

-De verdad que si apoyo a mi esposa, Bellas estas muy linda, ¿algún novio por allí del que debamos preocuparnos?

Y a la persona que menos quería ver apareció en ese instante.

-Oh no nada de eso, Bella no puede tener novios, ni amoríos, nadie va a lastimar a mi pequeña, el que se atreva a acercarse a ella puede darse por muerto –dijo Edward en tono muy serio pero juguetón a la vez.

Hoy estaba muy hermoso, unos jeans desgastados y una camisa negra que se pegaba a su torso lleno de músculos y sus cabellos bronce desordenados como siempre pero había algo diferente en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que antes no lo habían hecho y eso hacía que su rostro se viese más lindo, sus pómulos se veían ahora más masculinos y sus labios más provocativos y sus ojos bueno, esas dos esmeraldas eran otro tema…

-Vaya, vaya, nos salió celoso Edward, ¿a qué sí Esme? –Dijo Carlisle.

-Ya lo creo –río fuertemente Esme- pero dime cariño a que has venido.

-Bueno, ummm, yo… Quería hablar sobre algo con Carlisle, sino es mucha molestia, clar…

-¡Hola! –Dijo una chica muy efusivamente.

Ella era una modelo, una muñeca, una persona que a simple vista te hacía pensar que no tenía ningún defecto en su cuerpo, su cabello era largo un poco más debajo de la cintura de un color oscuro, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos y con un color ámbar, esos que llaman la atención en cualquier parte, su cuerpo era otro cuento, las curvas en los lugares indicados y bien proporcionada, nada que envidiarle a otras chicas y en ese momento es que me siento como una estúpida, mujeres como ella al lado de mujeres como yo, sólo podía hacerme ver como un objeto y nada más.

-Ummm ¿Hola? –respondí.

-Lo siento Bella, no las he presentado, Tanya ella es Bella, Bella ella es Tanya –dijo Edward.

En ese momento vi como Tanya se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba y yo solo atine a seguirle la corriente, abrazarla, sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien.

-Oh me da mucho conocerte Tanya, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti –mentí un poco.

-Él también habla de ti, ya estaba ansiosa por conocerte –me dijo con una sonrisa que clasifique como sincera, es que esta mujer no tenía nada imperfecto, ni si quiera le caí mal, vaya, se me hacía más difícil intentar odiarla.

-Bueno me ha gustado conocerte pero tengo que hablar un momento con Carlisle, los alcanzo al rato.

-Claro Bella, te esperamos en la piscina, creo que uno de tus trajes de baño están aquí, puedes usarlo y unirte a nosotros.

-¡Seguro!

Si claro y yo era tan tonta como para usar un traje de baño en el mismo espacio que esa modelo, yo puedo ser cualquier cosa pero bruta no estaba entre mis cualidades.

Así pues fui con Carlisle hasta el despacho el cual después de regañarme hasta morir por el estado en el que estaba mi cabeza me ofreció quedarme a dormir un rato puesto que tenía que descansar mi cabeza, me dio unas pastillas que me hicieron dormir.

* * *

><p>Unas voces me despertaron, me moví lentamente fuera de cama y abrí la puerta del cuarto donde estaba pero error, del otro lado había algo que no quería ver.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se que he pasado como diez años perdida y lo siento pero no habia tenido tiempo, a las que siguen esta historia ojala les sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto.<strong>

**Patty.**


	3. Capitulo 3  Karma is a bitch

Capítulo 3 – Karma is a bitch.

-Oh yo.. Edw… Lo siento… No quise… Yo… Solo… De verdad lo siento… Sigan, yo ya me voy –dije toda apenada y es que del otro lado se encontraba Edward con Tanya en una situación muy comprometedora, él la tenía aprisionada contra la pared y las piernas de ella rodeaban la cintura de él, ¿y quién se venía a dar cuenta de esta situación? A sí, la mejor amiga enamorada, que maldito es el karma.

Justo cuando me disponía a entrar de nuevo a la habitación no me di cuenta que la alfombra estaba mal colocada y tropecé, lo que recuerdo después de eso fue a alguien gritar mi nombre y lo demás se volvió negro.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero podía escuchar todo a mí alrededor, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, parecía como que miles de agujas estaban en ella, todas agujerándome al mismo tiempo.

El dolor se iba profundizando cada vez más hasta que no lo aguante y un chillido salió de mi boca, se escuchó en todo el lugar en donde me encontraba y pronto tuve a alguien a mi lado, al principio no lo reconocía porque no podía escuchar nada pero luego me di cuenta de que era Edward, él me sostenía la mano y limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, yo solo pedía que me quitaran el dolor tan horrible que estaba pasando.

-Por favor quítamelo, quítamelo, Edward has que se vaya, no aguanto más, por favor, me quiero morir, morir es mejor que esto.

-No Bella no digas eso, ya estamos por llegar, solo cálmate, ya llamamos a Charlie y viene en camino –Dijo mi mejor amigo pero él no sabía que con esas palabras posiblemente firmaba mi sentencia de muerte porque a Charlie no lo veía desde ayer que sucedió lo del incidente.

¿Estaría el en buen estado?, ¿qué pasa si llega tomado y como lo encontré esa noche?, ¿Irá preso?

No, eso no, le prometí a mamá que cuidaría de él como si fuese mi propia vida, que a él nada le pasaría, fingir, vamos Bella tu puedes fingir por salvar a tu padre.

-Edward –Dije.

-Dime mi niña.

-¿Qué hora es?, ¿qué es todo esto?

-Tranquila Bella, con las pastillas que papá te dio solo dormiste una hora, tan solo son las 9:30 am.

-Oh, bueno, eso está bien, ya me siento mejor, ¿podemos ir a casa?

-No, no podemos volver a casa porque papá está preocupado por tu cabeza, cuando te caíste después de… Bueno, vernos… Te golpeaste de nuevo y él quiere asegurarse de que no tienes nada –Si dijo algo después de eso no me entere porque me perdí en su sonrisa, que con cada segundo que pasaba era más brillante y a mí me parecía ver a Dios.

Ya había olvidado cuando fue la vez que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo pero ahora que lo pienso, no es tan difícil.

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

-Mamá tengo miedo –le dije a mi madre cuando estábamos sentadas en un parque.

-¿Por qué mi amor? –respondió ella con ese tono tan dulce que la caracterizaba.

-Mami porque Edward es muy lindo y cuando estoy jugando con él me dan unas cosas en el estómago, ¿será que estoy enferma? –Dije preocupada.

Mamá comenzó a reír y eso me despreocupo, no estaba enferma porque si no mamá se hubiese puesto triste.

-No cariño, no estas enferma, solamente estas enamorada de Edward, sabes esas mismas cosas en el estómago las sentí yo cuando conocí a tu papá, es algo muy lindo sobre todo si la otra persona te quiere pero debes tener algo en cuenta mi amor, ahora tienes 9 años y tienes que entender que no todos van a quererte, que habrán muchos muchachos allá afuera que intentaran ser malos contigo, como habrán otros que de verdad te quieran, ¿me entiendes?

-Si mami –dije emocionada.

-Bueno mi niña hermosa, solo puedo decirte que la vida es un paseo muy largo, encontrarás piedras, hoyos y hasta ramas en el camino pero al final de todo solo era una prueba para ser una excelente persona, tal vez te enamores muchas veces pero cuando ese amor sea correspondido sabrás que no hay más nada que buscar, estas muy pequeña y es probable que estas palabras no te sirvan ahora pero espero que cuando estés grande y seas una hermosa mujer recuerdes esto y te sirva a emprender el camino que necesite, te amo con todo mi corazón hija.

No había terminado de hablar cuando yo estaba encima de ella dándole un fuerte abrazo y diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, yo sabía que ella era la mejor mujer que alguien pudo darme como madre.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

* * *

><p>-Bella ya llegamos, mira allá esta Charlie –dijo Edward.<p>

Oh mierda, grandísima mierda, fue lo único que pude pensar.

Pronto Charlie estuvo en la puerta del carro luciendo como normalmente lo hace, bañado, radiante, nada de aquel Charlie que vi la otra noche.

-Oh mi niña, me ha llamado Carlisle, ¿cómo te sientes? Lo siento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa –decía Charlie lamentándose una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa Charlie? –intervino Edward.

Oh Oh, este es el momento donde me enfermo.

-Podrían ayudarme chicos, sigo en el carro y quiero salir de este hospital ya y eso que aún no he entrado.

Ellos comenzaron a reír y me ayudaron a salir del carro, Edward aviso que necesitaba hacer una llamada y me dejo sola con papá lo que aproveché al máximo.

-Papá escucha, no sé si recuerdas lo que pasó la noche anterior pero si lo haces quiero que lo olvides, para mí no fue nada y no tienes la culpa de nada, no quiero que nadie se entere de ese incidente, ¿me entiendes?

-Hija solo dime que no te hice mucho daño por favor, dime que puedes perdonarme –dijo mi padre con ojos llorosos y voz cortada.

-Claro que te perdono papá, eres mi héroe, ¿recuerdas? Ahora levanta esa cara y vamos a salir de este fastidio de exámenes.

Caminamos juntos hasta encontrarnos con Carlisle, poco después se nos unió Edward, ¿adivinen con quién? Oh si, Tanya.

-Bella, me dijo mi osito que ya estas mejor, no había podido acompañarlos porque mis padres me llamaron de urgencia pero ya todo está bien, ahora lo importante eres tu –otra vez esa sonrisa sincera, es que esta mujer destilaba amor o que.

-Muchas gracias por venir Tanya, te lo agradezco –mi sonrisa tal vez no salió tan sincera como la de ella pero al menos hice lo mejor.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del hospital y salió un Carlisle muy sonriente avisando que ya todo estaba listo para mis exámenes y que si todo salía bien podía irme a casa, de verdad que necesitaba irme, la fiesta de Rose era dentro de pocas horas y no podía perdérmela.

Pasamos y vino lo peor:

-Bueno Bella ella es la doctora que te atenderá, yo solo voy a estar presente porque ella hará todo ya que está especializada en esa área–Dijo Carlisle.

-Deja todas tus cosas a tus familiares y necesito que alguien venga a ayudarte con ciertas cosas –dijo la doctora, que hasta ahora no sabía su nombre.

-Está bien, papá ¿quieres venir? –dije pero la doctora me interrumpió.

-Oh cariño no creo que quieras que venga tu padre, mejor la chica, disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre? –dijo ahora Irina (vi su nombre en la bata) refiriéndose a Tanya.

-Por supuesto, ya vengo osito –le dio un beso a Edward y nos condujeron hasta una habitación para prepararme.

-Bueno necesito que ayudes a la paciente a quitarse la ropa y ponerle esta bata, no puede tener nada de metal y en unos minutos llegará la enfermera con una anestesia, bueno las dejo, nos vemos en un momento.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, ¿qué Tanya me ayudaría con mi ropa?, perfecto, la cuerpo de modelo va a ver mi "hermosa" figura, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Bella si quieres te ayudo o no sé cómo te sientas más cómoda, de verdad si te incomoda que te vea no tengo problemas –dijo un tanto apenada Tanya.

-Solo ayúdame con esto –le dije señalando la parte de atrás de mi blusa que estaba llena de botones.

Ella comenzó a hacer lo que le pedí y yo me quite los pantalones, mi pena iba creciendo lentamente, seguro que ella lo noto.

-Bella tienes un cuerpo muy bonito –dijo de pronto.

Yo me la quedé mirando como si le faltara un tornillo en la cabeza pero solo pude ver la sinceridad que la caracterizaba en sus ojos.

-Vamos Tanya, no seas amable –dije riendo- yo sé que tengo un cuerpo feo, el que digas que es bonito no va a hacer que me gustes más para Edward de lo que ya lo haces –esperen, ¿eso de dónde salió? Fui totalmente sincera con ella, estamos avanzando.

-Muy buena esa Bella pero lo digo en serio, algún día tendrás que verte cómo eres y bueno por lo de Edward, ¿de verdad me consideras lo suficientemente buena para él? Yo a veces siento que soy poco para él –y una mirada triste acompaño ese comentario, Dios ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas?

-Si lo creo, algo que debes saber mío es que yo no digo las cosas sino creo que son así y bueno estoy muy agradecida de que alguien como tú este con Edward, hasta ahora solo he visto sinceridad en ti y es lo que más me gusta de ti, solo te pido que no lo hagas sufrir, él es una persona muy especial, cariñosa, amorosa y un sinfín de cosas más –Dios Bella siempre de bocona, seguro ya se dio cuenta de que te gusta Edward.

Pero no fue así, Tanya salió corriendo y me brindó un abrazo llenó de cariño al que solo yo pude corresponderle de la misma forma, pensándolo bien, no hay mayor felicidad que ver a la persona que amas ser feliz y esta era una buena mujer para hacer feliz a Edward

-Muchas gracias Bella por aceptarme, desde que comenzamos con la relación he tenido miedo de que nunca me aceptaras porque cuando Edward habla de ti lo hace como si fueses lo más importante en su mundo y me aterraba pensar que no te parecería lo suficientemente buena para él, gracias de verdad –y dicho esto me dio otro abrazo.

Minutos después entró la enfermera y me coloco la anestesia, esto era necesario para mantenerme más relajada al momento de realizarme la resonancia, solo por eso ya que me aseguraron que no sentiría dolor alguno, una advertencia muy clara es que me daría mucho frío por lo tanto me dijeron que darían una sábana especial para este caso.

Una vez todo listo me ingresaron en la especie de túnel que se utiliza para este examen y tuve que esperar media hora dentro, tardaría solo este tiempo debido a que sería algo muy superficial, solo por precaución, claro que a mí me parecía un poco bobo pero si él quería hacerlo, lo complacería.

Después de esa media hora me llevaron al cuarto donde estaba anteriormente, allí me esperaba Tanya de nuevo y me ayudo a vestir ya que andaba un poquito atontada por la anestesia.

Al salir, la cara de Irina no era nada amigable, nada peor podía pasar, ¿o sí?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! lo siento por tardarme tanto, de verdad :(<strong>

**Creen que a Bella le pase algo malo? escucho sugerencias.**

**Patty!**


	4. Capitulo 4  Todo va a estar bien

**Las letras en negritas dentro del texto representan recuerdos de Bella.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 – Todo va a estar bien.<p>

La cara de Irina me hacía pensar que todo estaba mal y en cierto modo pensaba que este momento marcaría mi vida por completo.

-Bella tranquila, todo va a estar bien –susurró Tanya en mi odio.

-Bueno Bella tranquila, primero que nada no he podido revisar a profundidad tus exámenes porque un caso muy grave ha llegado y lo he tenido que atender; según lo que pude observar estas dentro de lo normal pero hay algo que me inquieta, como te digo, no he tenido tiempo de estudiar a fondo y solo he visto lo superficial, de seguro me estoy equivocando, entonces cariño, tú te vas a esa fiesta que tienes, eso sí, sin nada de alborotos, tómatelo con calma por hoy –Dijo Irina.

-No se preocupe doctora yo voy a cuidar de Bella como si de eso dependiera mi vida, gracias por dejarla asistir a esa fiesta a pesar de que esta contra todos sus principios –dijo Edward.

-Me gusta oír eso, entonces chicos nos vemos luego –Irina dio media vuelta pero a mitad de camino se detuvo, me miró y dijo- Bella quiero verte el lunes por mi consultorio.

No fue hasta que Irina desapareció de nuestra vista que alguien rompió el silencio y decidió hablar.

-Bueno chicos yo creo que es mejor que vayan a prepararse, ya sabes lo que te dijeron Bella nada de apuros ni presiones, tomate este dia con calma –dijo Carlisle mientras íbamos camino a la salida.

-Si Carlisle, te lo prometo –dije con voz cansada.

-Bueno mi niña yo me tengo que ir, me han llamado y hay un caso urgente de un asesino suelto en Seattle por lo que no voy a estar aquí en dos días, ¿crees que podrás estar bien? Porque puedo cance…

-Tranquilo papá, ya para el lunes estarás aquí, puedo arreglármelas dos días sin ti, ahora ve, te amo –después de decir esto lo abracé muy fuerte.

-Está bien hija, gracias por todo –algo que los dos entendíamos muy bien- te amo.

Papá fue hasta su patrulla y se montó en ella despidiéndose de mi agitando su mano, luego miré a Tanya y a Edward, se veían entre sí con una adoración que tuve que apartar la vista y salir caminando hasta el auto cosas que notaron al instante y comenzaron a seguirme…

Una vez todos acomodados en el carro, emprendimos el camino hasta la casa de Edward pero en el camino.

-Oye Bella, me gustaría saber si tienes tus cosas aquí porque compre varios trajes de baño para el día de hoy pero aún no me decido cual usar, si no tienes nada puedes ver si te gusta alguno y listo, ¿te gusta la idea? –Tanya ¿podía ser más amable?, no lo creo.

-Oh bueno ahora que lo dices, no, no tengo nada y bueno si, me gustaría ver que tienes –dije siguiéndole la corriente, después de todo la chica no era mala y solo tenía buenas intenciones.

-Me encanta oír eso, espera que lleguemos, hoy te arreglare, ¿me dejas? –Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Genial, otra Alice más, ¿algo más Dios?

-Oh bueno déjame decirte que Bella odia ese tipo de cosas, ella es la que se va mas por las cosas naturales –dijo Edward con un tono sarcástico.

-Bella te prometo que no te maquillare ni exagerare mucho pero por favor déjame arreglarte, ¿sí? –otra vez el puchero.

Maldición no puede ser que las personas me hagan un puchero y yo tenga que acceder, la debilidad apesta.

-Ok Tanya está bien pero a Alice no le va a gustar mucho le idea, es más, puedo apostar que tratará de matarte –dije riendo.

-Cuando vea cómo vas a quedar no creo que tenga palabras para hablar cariño –y diciendo esto hizo un guiño, agregándole a su voz el tono de chicas creídas pero vamos, todos sabemos que de creída no tiene nada.

Cuando dejamos de hablar Edward colocó una canción en la radio y lo que él no sabía era que esa canción fue la favorita de mi madre, de inmediato comencé a recordar momentos que viví con ella y creo que una que otra lagrima escapo de mis ojos porque escuché como al instante se apagaba y con ello sentí que perdía a mi madre de nuevo.

-Mi amor, ¿puedes manejar?, creo que Bella me necesita –escuché decir a Edward.

-Seguro, sin problemas –respondió Tanya.

Luego sentí una puerta cerrarse y otra abrirse y de pronto ya me sentía segura en los brazos de mi amigo.

Comencé a sollozar un poco más fuerte y lo único que escuchaba era a Edward cantando muy suavemente una canción de piano que el mismo había compuesto para mí cuando éramos más pequeños y siempre lograba calmarme.

-Llegamos –dijo Tanya- pero yo los voy a dejar aquí para darles su tiempo, te espero adentro Bella.

Cuando Tanya se fue todo comenzó.

-Bella ¿qué pasa? –dijo Edward un poco preocupado.

-Es solo que, esa canción era la favorita de mi madre y recordé algo que me dijo, no pude contenerme Edward, todavía, aún después de estos años, me sigue soliendo su partida, tu más que nadie sabias lo que ella significaba y significa para mí.

-Nunca te había visto así Bella, después de todos estos años, ahora es cuando te veías mejor, te veía desprotegida, como una niña sola que no tiene a nadie, mírame a los ojos por favor –esas últimas palabras que el pronunció me dejaron congelada, mirar a Edward a los ojos era como un detonante para mí, podría hacer cosas que no debería, como por ejemplo besarlo.

**-Tienes que decir lo que sientes, sino no sabrás si siente lo mismo –dijo mamá.**

**-Mamá ¿Tú crees? –le dije.**

-No creo que sea buena idea –dije como contestando al recuerdo que acababa de tener pero al parecer lo dije más alto de lo normal.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto él.

-Nada, que te quiero –mentí.

-Yo también te quiero tontita y no quiero verte más nunca triste, mañana tú y yo iremos al cementerio a visitar a tu madre –tomo mi barbilla y la subió.

En ese momento solo pude ser consciente de lo cerca que estábamos, de sus ojos verdes que me llamaban y de ese perfume tan varonil que lo caracterizaba, de cerca sus labios eran más llamativos y su nariz parecía ser más perfecta de lo normal, todo me gritaba que lo besara, todo me decía que tenía esa necesidad de agarrarlo fuerte y no soltarlo pero… mi mente formó la imagen de Tanya sonriendo con su ya característica sonrisa de sinceridad y todo se fue al garete; me aleje poco a poco de su rostro y lo abrace, lo abrace como me hubiese gustado que me besara.

**-Muchas veces podrás ser una cobarde pero quiero que levantes tu cara y seas una chica valiente, hazlo por mí –dijo mamá.**

Dios mamá como te necesito.

-Bueno guapo vamos dentro que tu perfecta novia nos espera –dije tratando de ser amistosa.

-Entonces admites que soy guapo, ya lo sabía, tu estas enamorada de mi –Dijo riendo- Tanya adivina ¿quién está enamorada de mí?

Maldición, tenía que sacar su lado juguetón justo ahora o era solo para joderme.

-No lo sé cariño, ¿yo? –dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Oh no, tienes competencia ahora, mi Bellita está enamorada de mí –dijo casi tirándose en el piso de la risa.

-Entonces tengo que preocuparme, Bella sí que es una competencia –dijo Tanya aun siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Quieren dejarlo ya? –Intervine- no estoy enamorada de nadie y tampoco lo voy a estar, el amor es una mierda –se hizo el silencio- Tanya ¿vamos? Recuerda que querías arreglarme y eso –dije cambiando mi tono de voz a uno más amistoso.

-Claro Bella, vamos –Le dio un beso en el cachete (cosa que agradecí) a Edward y subimos al cuarto de huéspedes.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos al tan conocido cuarto de huéspedes para mí.

-Tenemos dos hora para arreglarnos, si creo que nos dé tiempo pero Bella ve a bañarte tú en el baño de afuera y yo en este para que sea más rápido, ¿te parece? –dijo Tanya muy animada.

-Claro, ¿Cuántos minutos dispongo? –dije riendo.

-Solo no tardes más de tres –dijo ella con un tono de voz serio.

-¿Estás jugando verdad? –dije asombrada.

-Oh no nena, no estoy jugando así que ve, te quedan dos minutos –dijo lanzándome un beso imaginario y entrando al baño.

Salí corriendo y tome la ropa que Tanya me había dejado sobre la cama, entre al baño tan rápido que no toque y es que honestamente no me imagine que Edward pudiese estar allí.

Pero si, allí estaba, mi Dios griego, con una toalla anudada a su cintura con millones de gotas cayéndole por todo el cuerpo y su pelo mojado que incitaba a tocarlo, estaba perdida, embobada mirando, que digo mirando, comiéndome a Edward con los ojos cuando el mismo me saco de mi ensoñación.

-¡Hey Bella! –exclamó.

-Oh yo lo siento tanto Ed, de verdad no quería entrar así pero es que Tanya me dijo que solo dos minutos de baño y entre tan rápido y tú, toalla, agua, gotas, pelo húmedo –comencé a balbucear como loca y entonces él se acercó a mí.

Un minuto pudo haber pasado y Edward no se movía, seguía allí, parado frente de mí y con una mirada que me mataba, entonces su acercamiento fue tal cual como el que tuvimos en el carro, esto estaba afectando mi sano juicio y si seguíamos con este jueguito él se daría cuenta de lo que siento por él.

-Dime Bella, ¿qué te pasa cuando me acerco tanto? –dijo él con una repentina voz ronca.

¿Y ahora qué?, Vamos Bella piensa… ¡Comienza a reír!

-Edward estás loco –risa- estas imaginando cosas –risas- ¿tú y yo? –Más risas- Oh vamos.

-Tranquila solo estaré para comprobar una teoría –y me dio una sonrisa torcida, hijo del demonio, él sabe que me encanta esa sonrisa.

Luego de esa escena el salió del baño y yo corrí a la puerta para cerrarla con seguro, ningún error parecido volvería a pasar. Me quité mi ropa y abrí la ducha, me di un baño exprés por así decirlo y tratando de que fuese relajante con Tanya gritando en la puerta, cabe decir que no fue nada fácil.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de usar la ropa que Tanya había escogido para mí, ni si quiera la mire solo me la puse y ya pero cuando mire el espejo y me encanto lo que vi, ese no parecía mi cuerpo, se veía con forma y hasta bonito, no podía creer lo que esa ropa había podido hacerme, decidido, me mandaría a hacer varios en diferentes colores.

Salí del baño con una sonrisa y fuera me esperaba Tanya un poco molesta por mi demora y Edward ya vestido, llevaba unas bermudas beige y una franela blanca que dejaba ver su bien formado abdomen y pecho, no podía dejar por detrás sus brazos pero había algo en su mirada que me ponía la piel de gallina, era muy intensa, así que decidí preguntar.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? –dije dando un giro.

-Waoo Bella, ¿por qué escondes tu cuerpo debajo de toda esa ropa que usas?, cariño tienes un cuerpo de modelo, ¿no lo ves? –dijo Tanya examinándome.

Yo fije mi vista en Edward y el solo endureció sus facciones, eso solo indicaba algo, estaba molesto.

-No, de ningún modo Bella va a llevar eso a la fiesta de Rose –aquí vamos- Mira como se ve Tanya, está muy …. Todos van a querer hacerle algo y van a estar mirándola, no definitivamente no, Bella cámbiate.

-No Edward, Bella no se va a cambiar, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Ya ella esta grande y es bueno que tenga a alguien con ella, además es muy hermosa y si quiere estar con un chico no se lo puedes negar –dijo Tanya muy decidida.

-Pero …

-Pero nada Edward y todo está dicho, vamos Bella, de todas formas no me tardaré mucho contigo, estas bella hasta sin maquillaje, ven.

Una vez terminado el maquillaje de Tanya, que tengo que decir fue rápido y sencillo, no podía creer lo que veía en el espejo.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?<p>

Quería preguntarles si querían a una Bella enferma o no, ¿qué dicen? escucho sugerencias.


	5. Capitulo 5  La fiesta

Capitulo 5 – La fiesta.

-Tanya no sé qué decir, eres un genio, mira como me veo, no puedo ser yo –dije toda emocionada mirándome en el espejo.

-Claro que si puedes ser tu Bella, eres hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera simplemente no te has dado la tarea de verte cómo eres en realidad –dijo Tanya que estaba detrás de mí.

En ese momento me voltee y por impulso la abrace, no podía ser que esta mujer fuese tan dulce y que se comportara tan bien conmigo, seguro si se enterara que Edward me encanta no pensaría lo mismo, ese pensamiento bajo mi ánimo y ella lo noto.

-Vamos Bella arriba ese ánimo y ya vas a ver que hoy encontraras a alguien que se merezca estar a tu lado –dijo ella dando saltitos como Alice.

-No lo creo –susurre apenas audible.

Tanya abrió la puerta y por poco Edward va a dar al piso, era de lo más cómico verlo con un vaso en la mano que seguramente estaba usando para escuchar nuestra conversación…

-Edward ese vaso es para… -dije yo aguantando la risa.

Él estaba sonrojado, él sonrojado, esto era de fotografía.

-Para nada importante –dijo- Ahora señoritas es hora de irnos, la fiesta y la playa nos espera.

Tanya lo tomó de la mano y salieron caminando juntos, yo esperé un rato, solo lo necesario y baje; ellos ya estaban en el carro y estaban riendo, seguro por algún chiste contado por Edward.

Cerré la puerta de entrada y salí con paso lento pero decidido hasta el carro, un vez dentro el camino comenzó.

Mirar por la ventana se había vuelto un hobbie para mí, dejarme llevar por la música de fondo también lo había sido pero perderme en mis recuerdo lo era aún más, tanto así que me di cuenta que llegamos a la playa solo porque Edward lo dijo y entonces caí en la cuenta de que en verdad si estábamos en aquel lugar, como autómata me baje del auto y camine con los chicos hasta la entrada, debo decir que Alice se había lucido esta vez.

Habían dos palmeras altas y de ellas colgaba un bienvenidos muy grande también y estaba adornados con luces a continuación seguía un camino de antorchas que le daban ese toque tan característico a una fiesta en la playa, mientras seguías el camino podías apreciar diferentes etapas de Rose hasta que llegabas a la actual y al final de este camino de antorchas estaba un fotógrafo.

Él hombre le tomo una foto a Edward y a Tanya pero cuando el hombre dejo de tomar la foto miró a Tanya y comenzó a hablar amenamente con ella diciéndole que si no se animaba a trabajar de modelo para Victoria's Secret donde él era el fotógrafo oficial, yo aproveché esto para escaparme y no tomarme una foto, venía sola, que caso tenía.

Busque a alguien conocido con la mirada hasta que me topé con el grandulón de Emmett que, según me haba dicho Alice, le tenía algo muy especial a Rose hoy.

Fui hasta su lado y solo me encontré que estaba muy nervioso, tanto que hasta estaba transpirando.

-Hey oso, ¿cómo estás? –dije como tratando de animarlo.

-Bella no sé qué hacer, ¿y si me dice que no? ¿y si no me quiere como para casarnos? ¿y si piensa que somos muy jóvenes? –no paraba de decir Emmett.

-Hey tranquilo grandulón, cálmate, Rose te ama mucho y sé que estará muy feliz de que le propongas matrimonio, casi puedo asegurar que espera por este momento –dije sonriendo.

-¿Tú crees Bella? Yo la amo mucho tanto que si me dice que no, sería la condena de muerte para mí –dijo Emmett un poco más calmado.

-Tranquilo, sé que todo va a salir de maravilla –dije y luego lo abracé.

-BELLA –escuche que alguien grito y cuando voltee era Alice.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? –dije con tono aburrido.

-Oh no señorita, a mí no me hablas en ese tono, necesito que me ayudes con Rose, no me quiere escuchar y pues creo que a ti si lo hará –dijo Alice un poco alterada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Rose me escuchará? –pregunté.

-Tu eres la más madura de las tres, algo tiene que servir –dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y nos dejaba ver a Rose.

-A ver ¿qué sucede Rose? –dije.

-Bella estoy nerviosa, siento que Emmett ya no me quiere, ha estado muy extraño últimamente y ya no lo siento igual, ¿qué pasa si tiene a otra? –dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

Oh vamos, ¿esto en serio estaba pasando?, ella a punto de llorar porque él no la quería y él a punto de desmayarse por pensar lo mismo, que idiotez.

-Mira Rose te lo voy a decir así, sales a la fiesta que por cierto me gusta la decoración, buen trabajo Alice.

-Gracias –dijo ella.

-En fin, sales a esa fiesta con tu sonrisa característica, vas donde tu novio y esperas a que sirvan la cena, luego no te puedo decir lo que pasará pero vas a tener las respuesta a tus preguntas, ¿crees que si algo malo va a pasar yo te estaría diciendo que salieras? –pregunte.

-Creo que no –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bueno ahora te levantas y entras a esa fiesta como la mujer segura que eres.

Se me quedo mirando un rato más y derramó unas lágrimas, yo estas alturas estaba igual, últimamente andaba muy sentimental.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ve tu novio te espera –le inste con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Bella, eres la mejor –dijo y salió por la puerta.

Ahora me encontraba sola peri fue inevitable escuchar una conversación, por lo que me escondí y escuché mejor.

-No, ya te dije que no quería seguir con esto –dijo ella.

-Que no, mira, la chica es un amor no veo porque hacerle algo así –dijo ahora molesta.

-Con él no te metas –volvió a decir.

-No, no estoy enamorada, ni me gusta, aunque es lindo pero no, él no es para mí y lo siento pero no voy a ayudarte en nada, si quieres conseguir a Bella buena suerte pero ella no va a querer tener nada que ver contigo –dijo ella muy segura.

Esperen un momento, ¿qué alguien me quería a mí?, ¿quién era ese alguien? Y ¿por qué ella estaba hablando de esta forma?, no todo es lo que crees.

Cuando estuve segura de que nadie estaba cerca salí de ese lugar y fui de nuevo hasta la fiesta, gracias a Dios llegue en un momento perfecto.

-Atención a todos por favor –dijo Emmett.

En el lugar se hizo silencio y con una música suave de fondo el comenzó a hablar.

-Cariño sé que estos días he estado un poco extraño, hasta sé que te he olvidado un poco pero quiero que sepas que en este momento de mi vida te amo más de lo que lo he hecho en todos estos tiempos juntos. Un día te subestime y me demostraste que eras capaz de eso y más, hoy me siento feliz de haber llegado ese 18 de julio a tu taller porque gracias a ello estoy hoy contigo. Creo que ya me alargue un poco –se escucharon risas de todos- pero lo más importante que quería decirte y pedirte es –en ese momento se arrodillo y se escuchó un Ohh por parte de todos- ¿Me harías el honor de tenerte como esposa?

Todos comenzaron a dar sonidos de emoción y yo tenía un nudo en la garganta con solo mirar la escena; Rose le dijo que se levantara y le dio un beso que para nada podía catalogarse como para ser dado en público pero bueno así eran ellos. Emmett colocó el anillo y por los parlantes se escuchó cuando el DJ dijo:

-Ahora chicos para cerrar este momento busquen una pareja y déjense llevar por la música.

De inmediato comenzó a sonar Flightless Bird (**N/A: es la misma que bailan Edward y Bella en crepúsculo y si quieren pueden colocar la canción, ayuda a imaginarse la situación**). Amaba esa canción pero más amaba la sensación de no tener nadie con quien bailar así que cuidadosamente fui hasta el área de la barra y pedí un trago, un submarino para ser precisos y me lo tome lo más rápido que pude mientras miraba como todos tenían a alguien especial, tomé dos más y luego pedí una margarita, la canción seguía y mi garganta quemaba por el líquido bebido anteriormente.

Alice se veía hermosa bailando con Jasper, él la amaba y ella a él que hasta llego a pensar que son dependientes uno del otro, luego estaban Emmett y Rose, ellos siempre se habían llevado mal pero todos en el fondo sabíamos que era porque se querían tanto el uno al otro que no tenían el valor de dar el primer paso y mírenlos ahora, comprometidos.

Seguí concentrada en mi margarita, luego pedí otra y otra y otra, ya no sabía ni si quiera cuantas llevaba pero qué más da, nunca había bebido y por una vez en la vida no iba a morir.

Al pararme me dio un ligero mareo y tuve que agarrarme de la silla para no caerme, escuché que alguien me llamaba pero no le presté atención, comencé a reír como loca, fui hasta el cuarto donde estaba anteriormente y me quite el vestido que traía y con mi margarita en mano fui hasta la playa, pasaba tan desapercibida para los demás que ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy en lo profundo pero yo solo podía pensar en lo bien y relajante que se sentía el agua golpeando con el cuerpo, en ese momento vino una ola muy fuerte y me tumbo mi margarita y me hundió muchísimo, tuve que esforzarme por volver a salir, me aleje un poco de ese lado ya que no quería accidentes, entonces pude escuchar como ya varios invitados se estaban metiendo al agua pero ninguno venía hasta donde yo estaba, perfecto.

Ahora que lo pienso cuando era pequeña me gustaba nadar en estas aguas y ahora que lo recuerdo tenía un tiempo determinado para llegar abajo, lo haría, vería si tenía el mismo temperamento de antes.

Tome todo el aire que pude y comencé a bajar, contado mentalmente el tiempo que estaba utilizando, llevaba un minuto bajo el agua y ya el aire me estaba faltando pero estaba tan abajo que no sabía cómo subir, mi visión estaba borrosa y me sentía algo mareada, con el poco aire que me quedaba comencé a nadar hasta arriba pero no sé si alcancé a llegar porque todo se volvió negro de un momento a otro.

Sentí unos golpes en mi pecho y luego unos labios sobre los míos seguidos de unos gritos que me rogaban que regresara, me dieron unas ganas horribles de vomitar y todas el agua salió de mi boca, comencé a toser descontroladamente y luego escuché a alguien decir que me dieran espacio.

-Frío, hay frío-dije temblando.

-Alguien traiga una manta o algo –dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba para darme calor.

Me colocaron una manta encima y me llevaron hasta un lugar caliente.

A estas alturas solo estaban Tanya, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Edward.

-Por favor Bella quiero que me digas en que estabas pensando cuando hiciste esa locura, Dios todo esto es culpa mía, yo no debí dejar de mirarte en ese momento, lo siento tanto Bella, perdóname pequeña, yo prometí que te iba a cuidar y no lo hice, perdóname por favor –decía Edward.

-Edward por favor, aquí no hay nada que perdonar, yo estoy grande como para que tengas que cuidarme y solo estaba un poco pasada de tragos y quise demostrarme algo a mi misma –pero no me dejo terminar de hablar.

-¿Qué tu qué?, Bella no me digas que bebiste porque… ¿Bebiste? –dijo alterado.

-Si pero tranquilo creo que fueron tres submarinos y unas cuantas margarit…

-Oh Bella estas en problemas, ahora mismo buscamos tu ropa y nos vamos, en la casa hablamos –dijo y salió el camino a donde recuerdo haberme quitado mi ropa.

-Waoo Edward parece un padre cuando se pone así –comento Alice.

-Ni que lo digas, es muy sobreprotector con ella –dijo Rose.

-Rose lo siento por arruinar tu fiesta, no fue mi intención –dije apenada.

-Bella no dañaste nada tontita, solo a hiciste más interesante, además esta noche nada podría dañármela –dijo mirando con amor a Emmett.

-Por cierto chicos, felicidades, les deseo lo mejor –dije mirando a los presentes.

En eso llego Edward interrumpiendo lo que Emmett iba a decir.

-Listo, ¿y Tanya? –preguntó.

No me había dado cuenta de que ella ya no estaba y al parecer nadie tampoco porque todos colocamos la misma cara, Edward saco su teléfono y la llamo.

-Tanya ¿dónde estás?

-Oh bueno en ese caso no hay problema, nos vemos luego, un beso.

-Ella dice que su hermana vino a buscarla y se fue tan rápido que ni lo notaron –dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos montamos en el carro.

Después de mucho silencio decidí hablar.

-Edward yo…

-Bella por favor dime en que pensabas, nena no sabes lo que sentí al no verte, al pensar que podía perderte y que eso significaba no verte más, estaba muy mal de verdad –dijo mientras detenía el carro a un lado de la carretera.

Yo no respondía, no podía.

-Bella por favor mírame a los ojos y dime en que pensabas –después de decir esto tomo mi barbilla y mi rostro quedo muy cerca del suyo- por favor.

No podía procesar, mi cerebro no tenía señal, su rostro a un milímetro del mío me dejaba fuera de todo y solo pude actuar por impulso.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué creen que hizo Bella?<p>

Quiero agradecer a Noe, Robmy, Janalez, perl rose swan, Guest, por seguir mi historia y comentar, las que la siguen sin ningun review pues gracias tambien, espero les este gustando.

Alguien me dijo que esta Tanya era cool, pues no cantemos victoria, aun queda historia por contar.

Patty :)


	6. Capitulo 6  La gota que reboso el vaso

Capítulo 6 – La gota que reboso el vaso.

POV EDWARD.

El acercamiento con Bella me tenía abrumado, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, solo una fina pero muy fina capa los separaba pero justo en ese instante tocaron en la ventanilla de mi carro.

Como me lo esperaba Bella dio un salto del susto y luego se acomodó en su asiento un tanto sonrojada, adorable.

Baje la ventanilla y del otro lado estaba un policía con una linterna que apuntaba directo a mis ojos y no me dejaba ver.

-Salgan del auto por favor –nos indicó con su voz autoritaria.

Salimos del auto y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede jefe? –pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ustedes dos estaban en el auto, a punto de no sé qué, en medio de la nada y todavía preguntas ¿Qué sucede? –dijo con cara interrogante.

-Jefe créame que no iba a hacer nada, podrá ver que venimos del hospital –dije y le enseñé el récipe- solo me paré a un lado de la carretera para hablar más calmadamente con ella y en privado porque al llegar a casa nadie me dejará hablar con ella y bueno, jefe, es sabido que no se pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas en un auto y además ella solo es mi amiga, solo eso –expliqué.

-¿Es eso cierto chica? –dijo ahora el jefe refiriéndose a Bella.

Ella solo lo miró con una tristeza reflejada en su rostro e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, de seguro se sentía mal y quería llegar a su casa.

-No sé, no me convencen –dijo el jefe mientras se ponía los dedos en la barbilla inspeccionándonos.

-Vamos jefe, ¿cómo haríamos algo si eso me traería problemas con el jefe Swan? –intervine yo.

En ese instante a el policía le cambio totalmente el rostro, he inmediatamente hablo.

-¿Tú eres la hija de Charlie? –preguntó.

Bella nuevamente asintió.

-Me lo hubiesen dicho antes chicos, no hay problema, sigan pero para la próxima tengan cuidado, no todos son como yo –dijo riendo mientras se dirigía a su patrulla.

-Muchas gracias –exclamé.

Él bajo el vidrio de su patrulla y gritó.

-Buenas noches chicos, apúrense que la noche se está poniendo espesa y es un poco más difícil manejar –dicho esto se fue.

Bella y yo nos volvimos a montar en el carro, encendí la radio y Claro de luna comenzó a sonar, nada más relajante, luego de eso arranqué rumbo a la casa de Bells.

Todo el camino fue muy incómodo, solo se escuchaba la música de fondo pero podía sentir la incomodidad tanto de Bella como mía, ¿qué habíamos estado a punto de hacer? ¿Y si el policía no llegaba? ¿La hubiese besado?, miles de preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza y todas iban a lo mismo, si, la hubiese besado pero ¿Por qué? Ella es solo mi mejor amigar, con la que me he criado, bueno lo acepto, era una hermosa chica y sus sentimientos ni se digan, era aún mejor que su belleza física, su forma de buscar la felicidad de los demás antes que la suya propia era algo muy hermoso y eso no se conseguía en cualquier lado.

Pasé todo el camino pensando en lo linda que era mi amiga y en lo triste que me pondría si conseguía a alguien insuficiente para ella, aunque claro, nunca nadie sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Finalmente llegamos a su casa, tomé sus récipes con indicaciones y las guarde en su bolso pero sentía que no tenía que dejarla ir, algo me decía que tenía que estar conmigo y no en su casa, me reí de mí mismo y lo deje pasar, ¿Qué mejor lugar para Bella que su casa?

-Bueno mi niña, por favor, cualquier cosa que sientas, la menos molestia o solo si necesitas hablar, o dudes en llamarme porque siempre voy a estar para ti, ¿Me entiendes verdad? –dije tomando su frágil rostro entre mis dos manos.

Sus ojos se notaban tristes y ella pensaba que yo no me daba cuenta pero en realidad solo callaba esperando una explicación de su parte, vi que quería llorar pero lo soportaba muy bien, por eso y por impulso le di un beso muy cerca de sus labios y un abrazo muy fuerte, luego me despedí a lo lejos con mi mano porque ya iba camino a mi carro.

Me quede allí parado hasta que ella entró a su casa y luego arranqué hasta la mía.

Durante el camino a mi casa mi mente iba a mucha velocidad pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, uno de los más largos de mi vida cabe destacar pero no sé porque seguía con ese presentimiento extraño.

Llegue a mi casa muy pronto, estacione el auto en el garaje y salí hasta mi cuarto, cuando pase por la cocina me encontré con Esme, mi madre, que estaba tomando un vaso de agua, fui hasta ella y le di un brazo que hasta la eleve y gire con ella, estaba muy feliz de tenerla como mi madre y a veces se lo demostraba de esta forma, claro que a ella le encantaba.

-Mi niño, cada vez más grande y maduro pero siempre con tus pequeñas locuras –dijo mirándome con adoración.

-Te amo mamá –le dije y la abracé- por cierto bella dama si alguien me llama no me lo pases al menos que sea Bella o Tanya –le di un beso en la mejilla y subí a mi habitación.

Cuando estuve en ella busque entre mis CD's de música y coloque de nuevo Claro de luna, de alguna forma me ayudaba a conectarme con Bella y tratar de entender lo que sentía, mientras dejaba que los sonidos de la música me envolvieran, me desvestí y me metí en la ducha, después de este día tan largo lo mínimo que necesitaba era un buen baño pero se vio interrumpido por mamá.

-Edward hijo, disculpa que moleste pero es Bella al teléfono –me hablo del otro lado de la puerta.

Como loco me salí de la ducha y envolví una toalla a mis caderas mientras abría la puerta, miré a mamá y tenía el rostro preocupado, esto no pintaba nada bien; ella me dio el teléfono y salió del cuarto, cosa que agradecí porque comencé a vestiré de una vez.

-¿Bella? –dije preocupado.

-Edward –escuché su voz, quebrada y sin vida, sin nada de la expresiva emoción que la caracteriza.

-¿Qué paso princesa? Ya voy para tu casa –dije mientras bajaba las escaleras y le daba un beso a Esme.

-Edward –fue todo lo que ella repitió- Edward, Edward, Edward –y la llamada se cortó.

Maldita sea, nunca debí dejarla en su casa, debí traerla conmigo, intente llamarla de nuevo pero no contestaba, algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

Maneje como loco y en un tiempo inhumano ya me encontraba en el umbral de su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas por lo que me asome por una ventana y solo vi unas cosas tiradas y la TV prendida, decidí que era mejor entrar por la ventana de Bella.

Le daba gracias a Dios en estos momentos que ella quisiera colocar una escalera con unas enredaderas como decoración porque lo vio en una película y le gusto, aproveche esta escalera y subí hasta su habitación, la ventana estaba sin seguro por lo que la abrí y entre, nunca me espere ver eso.

Bella estaba en el piso en posición fetal y en ropa interior, tenía la mirada perdida y se balanceaba para adelante y detrás, un cuerpo inerte y sin vida era lo que estaba viendo, cuando desvié mi mirada vi a un hombre tirado en el piso con un chardo de sangre en el área de la cabeza, no lo reconocí porque estaba boca abajo y en verdad el menos importante aquí era él.

Corrí hasta la esquina donde se encontraba Bella y cuando intente tocarla pego un grito, me dolió escucharlo porque parecía como si se le desgarrara algo por dentro, lo único que ella lograba articular era mi nombre y lo decía una y otra vez.

-Shh, Bella soy yo Edward, mírame mi amor, soy yo –dije arrodillado frente a ella, su rostro se giró en cámara lenta y me miro a los ojos luego de la nada comenzó a llorar fuertemente y yo ya no podía verla así, intente tocarla de nuevo y esta vez no hizo nada, me permitió abrazarla y ahí, en mis brazos pude sentir como el corazón de Bella se partía en millones de pedazos que estaba seguro costaría arreglar.

Por cómo estaba Bella pude deducir algo, o este tipo se aprovechó de ella o lo intento y ella golpeo su cabeza, ella seguía en estado de shock y no hacía nada, la solté y fui hasta su armario y saque un vestido que ella tenía allí y fui a su lado nuevamente.

-Bella mi niña, tengo ropa para ti, ven vístete y salgamos de aquí a un lugar seguro –le dije extendiendo mi mano.

Ella miro mi cara de nuevo y añadió.

-¿Seguro?, ¿Edward? –dijo haciendo un puchero y no me resistí, la levante, la senté en la cama y le puse el vestido, la tome en mis brazos como a una bebé y salimos del cuarto, baje las escaleras con ella y salí de esa casa lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitían, dentro del auto tomé mi teléfono y llame a la policía.

-Buenas noches, ¿cuál es su emergencia? –dijo la operadora.

-Una persona herida en la cabeza, está inconsciente y tiene aproximadamente una media hora así.

-Dirección por favor.

-Está en la 121 Spartan ave, por favor lleguen pronto porque desconozco si la persona está muerta –dije y tranqué, no iba a esperar a que pidieran mis datos y verme involucrado en problemas ahora solo ayudaría a Bella.

-Bella te llevare a casa, estarás bien ahora –dije tomando su mano.

-No, tu casa no, está Esme, tu casa no, eso no –repetía.

-Ok está bien, ¿a dónde vamos? –pregunté.

-Un hotel, tiene esta semana paga –luego de eso me dijo el camino que tenía que seguir y siguió con esa actitud de zombiee.

A mitad de camino Bella se había quedado dormida abrazada a mi brazo, cuando llegue al lugar que me indico la desperté y juntos entramos.

-Buenas noches, hay una habitación a nombre de Isabella Swan, ¿podría darme las llaves? Y decirme cual es el costo de un acompañante adicional –le dije a la chica lo más amable posible.

-Claro –dijo- ¿será solo por una noche? –preguntó la chica.

-Bueno no lo sé, ¿cuántos días tiene pagada la habitación? –pregunte rascándome la cabeza.

-Hoy es sábado así que tiene hasta el viernes de la próxima semana pago –dijo ella revisando en el sistema.

-Está bien, entonces te voy a dejar tres semanas más pagas, lo que hace un mes y muchas gracias –saqué el dinero y se lo entregué, ella solo asintió y me entrego la llave de la habitación- muchas gracias y que tengas buenas noches.

Fui con Bella hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, la abrí y los dos pasamos, necesitaba una explicación de todo pero creo que por ahora no era el momento por lo que le indique a Bella que se bañara y ella así lo hizo, todo como un robot.

Mientras ella se daba un baño yo comencé a arreglar mi cama, si iba a dormir en el piso al menos tenía que ser algo más o menos cómodo, tome unas sábanas y las extendí, como eran acolchadas no se sentía tan incómodo después de todo.

En ese momento Bella salió del baño con su vieja pijama, me miró y vi determinación en sus ojos.

-Sé que quieres una explicación, siéntate porque solo lo diré una vez Edward –dijo distante y fría.

Hice lo que ella me pidió, tome sus manos y la mire a los ojos y solo espere a que ella decidiera comenzar.

* * *

><p>Gracias a las nuevas seguidoras que se unieron!<p>

En el próximo capitulo se sabrá lo sucedido con Bella.. Espero que sigan enviando sus buenos comentarios y sugerencias, son de gran ayuda!

Patty :)


	7. Capitulo 7  ¿verdad o mentira?

Capítulo 7 - ¿Verdad o mentira?

Pov Bella.

Entre al baño como Edward me lo ordeno pero mi cabeza seguía sin procesar nada, me movía como un robot y no era para menos, mi papá, el hombre que me dio la vida intento hacer lo peor de mí; me sentía como una basura y no precisamente por lo que él me hizo o intento hacer sino por mí, por no poderle ayudar a superar esto y hacerle sentir bien aun después de la muerte de mamá.

Que difícil son las cosas sin ti mamá, ojala me hubieses preparado para esta etapa tan fuerte de sobrellevar, las cosas nunca son como me espere; de niña podía pensar que mis padres eran inmortales y que nada les pasaría, a los diez años entendí que las cosas no eran de esa forma pero al menos me durarían una gran parte de tiempo, ahora ¿Qué tengo? La respuesta es sencilla, nada.

Después de tanto darle vueltas al asunto no tenía más excusas para seguir metida en el baño, lentamente y tratando de alargar lo más posible el tiempo cerré la llave y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla que ahora se me antojaba algo frágil.

Tome mi pijama viejo y salí al encuentro con Edward.

POV Edward.

Bella cada vez me tenía peor, esa sensación de un cambio en su interior, de no tener más a mi adorable amiga me mataba y lo peor es que no hablaba, apreté sus manos en un intento de infundirle valor, ella levanto lentamente su rostro como si de una cámara lenta se tratara y me miro a los ojos, lo que vi en ellos me rompió el corazón, vacío, soledad, oscuridad, frio, todo junto en unos ojos que siempre han sido alegres y llenos de vida.

Su mirada no se apartó de la mía hasta que salieron unas lágrimas traicioneras de sus ojos, soltó mis manos para limpiarlas con rabia y ya no las volvió a tomar, se puso de pie, miró por la ventana y comenzó con su relato.

POV Bella.

Miraba la noche por la ventana como si pudiese darme todas las respuestas, aquí vamos.

**Cuando me dejaste en mi casa sabía que estabas esperando a que entrara y así lo hice para no preocuparte, lo que de verdad tenía ganas era quedarme fuera y ver las estrellas, ¿sabes Edward? No todas las noches se ven las estrellas como lo estaban hoy, brillantes y radiantes, ahora las puedo ver.**

**Entre a mi casa y todo estaba en orden o así parecía –hice una pausa larga esperando o pensando más bien de qué forma continuar para no ver tan involucrado a Charlie- La televisión estaba encendida pero mi papá no estaba allí, fue en ese momento cuando escuché unos ruidos en la cocina, parecían personas discutiendo, fui muy lentamente hasta estar parada en la puerta y lo que vi me dejo pasmada –**vamos Bella miente, tu puedes, Edward no lo sabrá, tienes que salvar a tu papá, ayudarlo a seguir adelante y demostrarle que la vida puede ser bella si se lo propone**- Dentro de la cocina estaba mi papá peleando con un ladrón, el hombre llevaba la cara cubierta por lo que no he podido reconocerlo, en cuanto me ha visto ha tirado a mi padre al piso con tal fuerza que fue para el imposible verlo venir, el hombre me ha tomado por las muñecas –**dije tocando mis muñecas instintivamente, la verdad es que a Charlie se le fue la mano esta vez**- Y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya me tenía en mi habitación, estaba tan asustada Edward, de pronto las clases de defensa personal se me habían olvidado y solo podía sentir a ese hombre en frente de mí hablando de manera sucia y repugnante sobre las cosas que quería de mi cuerpo –**un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral**- Yo, yo, comencé a gritar Edward, el me tocaba por todos lados y yo solo podía decir que no quería perder mi esencia de esa forma, el hombre solo reía y reía al ver mi cara, en poco tiempo ya había desgarrado mi ropa y yo sabía que lo peor se avecinaba, todavía siento su aliento en mi cuello –**mi mano viajo a ese lugar mencionado y temblé, de miedo, por todo**- Pero algo en mi me dijo que tenía que hacer y que no podía dejar que ese hombre abusara de mí, por lo que mire a mi alrededor y lo primero que vi fue un jarrón que estaba en la mesita que tenía al lado, esperaba que él se entretuviese lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de mis intenciones pero Charlie entró en escena y lo hecho todo a perder –**dije con una sonrisa amarga**- El ladrón tomó el jarrón antes de que yo hiciera nada y se lo rompió a papá en la cabeza, el cayó al piso y la sangre no se hizo esperar –**un suspiro salió de mi boca, la mentira estaba por terminar**- El hombre me miró por última vez de arriba abajo, se relamió los labios y salió del lugar, lo último que recuerdo después de eso es que me tire en el piso a llorar como una niña y solo recuerdo ver tu rostro en mi mente para calmarme.**

Termine de contarle a Edward lo que supuestamente sucedió y lo que todos sabrían que pasó porque nunca nadie debería saber la verdad y si papá recordaba le haría creer lo contrario, ahora solo necesitaba tiempo para descansar y olvidar que ese hombre, el que tanto amo me toco de una forma que dejará marcas en mí.

Ligeramente voltee y vi a Edward detrás de mí, sus ojos me miraban con dolor contenido y se dejaba ver la furia que seguramente sentía por "el hombre" que no era más que mi padre.

-Bella, oh mi Bella –dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacia mí y me abrazaba.

Yo me deje hacer, lo único bueno de esta noche y de todo esto era poder estar en los brazos de mi mejor amigo, el que siempre ha estado ahí, el que siempre ha estado enterrado en mi corazón, sin saber la razón unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de mis ojos, estar de estar forma con Edward me ponía mal y era inevitable llorar, solo era capaz de sentir sus suaves manos acariciar mi espalda en un intento silencioso de animarme y decirme que todo iba a estar bien.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses, años, la cosa es que cuando me quise separar mis ojos ya estaban cansados, por supuesto Edward lo notó al instante y me llevó a la cama, me metió dentro de ella y me arropó, pronto me sume en un profundo sueño.

**Todo estaba oscuro, mis ojos estaban cerrados pero podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, podía escuchar a un hombre diciéndole a una niña que quería ser el primero que estuviese entre sus piernas porque quería asegurarse de hacerla mujer, la niña tiene tan solo 10 años pero ese hombre solo la maltrata, luego de eso silencio, hasta que escucha la voz del hombre pidiendo ayuda.**

**-Ayúdame Bella, yo no era así y tú lo sabes, la muerte de ella me cambió. –eso era todo lo que la voz repetía.**

**En un intento desesperado ella quita la venda de sus ojos y allí, frente a ella se encuentra Edward sonriéndole a Tanya mientras están en un altar.**

Desperté con un grito agudo y atronador, sudaba frío y estaba temblando, Edward no tardó en venir a mi lado y me abrazo mientras que en mi oído susurraba una canción, mi cuerpo fue relajándose suavemente hasta que me calme por completo, luego de eso Edward volvió a colocarme bajo las mantas pero yo necesitaba algo más para dormir, lo necesitaba a él.

-Edward –dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, mi amor –dijo él.

-¿Podrías dormir conmigo? Tuve una pesadilla y tengo miedo –parecía una niña pequeña pero en estos momentos necesitaba saber que el estaba conmigo y no casándose con Tanya.

-Claro que si preciosa, dame un lado –se acostó y me abrazo, instintivamente aspire su perfume y si, ahí estaba, varonil, delicioso, perfecto, en estos brazos podía morir en paz, lo último que escuche antes de dormir fue un silencioso que descanses.

El resto de la noche no soñé nada más, me sentía tan bien en los brazos de Edward que no quería despertar pero él tenía otros planes.

-Bella, mi amor, preciosa, bebé, cariño –susurraba una y otra vez en mi oído.

Yo me removía simulando estar molesta solo por escucharle hablar así.

-Es hora de despertar Bella durmiente, un lindo día nos espera, anda no seas floja –dijo riendo- se que estas despierta y me estás haciendo sufrir.

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y de un momento el acabo sobre mí con su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía, solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración, su mirada verde penetrante viaja desde mis ojos hasta mis labios, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente, la mía no estaba mejor, el impulso de posar mis manos en su nuca y atraerlo hasta mí me dominaban, casi podía sentir el escozor de mis manos, un momento de debilidad en mi autocontrol basto para que mi mano viajara a su rostro, sintiendo la textura de su suave piel bajo las yemas de mis dedos, la barba de unos pocos días y los labios más suaves al tacto, Dios mío, ¿Qué se sentirá besarlos?

El solo se limitaba a mirarme, no emitía sonido alguno, no se movía de su posición, solo estaba de espectador en lo que yo estaba haciendo, mis manos siguieron moviéndose y fueron bajando por su cuello hasta llegar hasta sus hombros, no podían estar quietas sino tocaban su cabello por lo que no estuvieron mucho tiempo en sus hombros y lentamente, trazando un camino tortuoso fueron hasta su nuca y allí se instalaron a jugar con su cabello, él se permitió por fin cerrar los ojos y un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios, yo estaba al límite de la locura, nunca había estado en esta situación con Edward y la verdad no me quejaba, la pesadilla de anoche me había hecho ver muchas cosas y ahora lo tenía todo con claridad, esta posiblemente sería la última vez que viese a Edward, esta seguramente sería mi última oportunidad, el camino de ahora en adelante era fuerte, nada fácil y yo podría hacerlo, solo que necesitaba esto para no morir en el intento.

Él seguía con los ojos cerrado por lo que no vio ni espero mi siguiente paso, lentamente levante mi cabeza, aun con mis manos jugueteando con los cabellos de su nuca y por fin lo que tantos años había esperado paso, junte mis labios con los de Edward, era tan suave, carnosos, deliciosos, aunque fue un simple toque nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien como ahora, cuando me separe de él, de sus labios, me miró a los ojos tratando de buscar una respuesta pero no encontró nada, la Bella de antes había cambiado, ese beso cerraba a la Bella débil para darle paso a la Bella que iba a luchar por salvar a su padre, pasará lo que pasará.

Edward se quedó allí inmóvil, tratando de averiguar mis pensamientos pero ya no lo lograría, decidí que si no le vería más ese simple toque tenía que ser mayor, algo que me mantuviese despierta por noches y noches, asi que con fuerza y decisión lo atraje más a mí, si eso era posible y junte de nuevo nuestros labios, yo era muy inexperta, demasiado en comparación con él, por lo que al principio el no respondía y luego el fue quien tomo los papeles, sus labios se movían contra los míos con desesperación, sus manos pasaban de mis mejillas a mis hombros y bajaban por mis brazos, ese era el camino a recorrer, yo no podía soltar su cabello porque me volvía loca la suavidad de este, en algún momento no solo eran labios buscando quien ganaba, ahora era él el que quería profundizar el beso, pidiendo permiso con su lengua, se lo concedí, después de esto podría arreglar mi corazón.

Lo que comenzó por un simple y casto beso se volvió más salvaje, pasional, ahora sus manos no estaban quietas y estaban comenzando a bajar para meterse por debajo de mi vieja pijama, mis manos ya estaban en su espalda, su torso estaba descubierto y Dios sabe cuánto le agradezco que Edward duerma solo en pantalón, justo cuando sus manos iban a tocar mis pechos paro bruscamente y se alejó de mi como si tuviese la peste, que ridícula de mi al pensar que un hombre como él podía fijarse en esta poca cosa, tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta.

Sin decir ni una palabra busco su ropa y entro al baño a cambiarse, cuando la puerta hizo el característico "clic" salieron lágrimas de mis ojos, dolor era lo que sentía ahora, jamás debí dejarme llevar y besarlo, un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta y solo pude levantarme de la cama e ir hasta el balcón, allí me senté y espere hasta escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

El día que salí de casa de Charlie y me vine hasta acá solo traía unas cinco blusas como máximo, tomé las que vi más cerca y las guarde todas en la misma maleta, fui hasta la cama donde hace minutos me había besado con Edward y vi una carta sobre la cama, allí, estaba su caligrafía, perfecta e impecable como siempre, otro sollozo escapo de mi garganta, eso era todo lo que me quedaba de él, una carta y el triste recuerdo de lo que nunca pudo ser; tomé la carta y me aferre a ella como si fuese mi vida, agarre mi maleta y salí en un taxi a casa de papá.

Durante todo el camino no puedo pensar, las imágenes de Edward besándome me llenaban por completo, sus manos en mi estómago, sus labios exigentes, su peso sobre mi cuerpo y su dulce aroma varonil embriagante, pronto llegue a casa, le pague al amable ancianito del taxi que me había traído y subí rápido a mi habitación por mas ropa, cuando estuve segura de tener lo suficiente como para sobrevivir baje a la cocina y tome el dinero de ahorros que Charlie siempre colocaba en el envase para galletas.

Tome el auto y fui al único hospital de Forks, pregunté por mi padre y la enfermera muy amablemente me llevo hasta la habitación, cuando entre el me dirigió una mirada cargada de dolor, vergüenza y sobre todo, arrepentimiento.

-Papá, ¿estás bien? –pregunte preocupada, aunque él estaba de pie y mirando por la ventana y tenía una venda en su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bella? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Después de todo lo que hice –dijo con la cabeza gacha y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Estoy aquí por ti papá, nos tenemos el uno al otro y lo de anoche lo vamos a superar juntos, tengo planes para ambos pero para eso necesitamos salir de aquí en cuanto antes, ¿ya nos podemos ir? ¿Qué dijo el médico? –pregunté.

-Sí, ya me dieron de alta, estoy listo para ir a casa –suspiro y por primera vez me miro- perdóname hija, perdóname por el resto de tu vida por favor, es lo único que te pido.

Corrí hasta mi padre y lo abrace, ahora solo parecía un niño débil tratando de encontrar un poco de paz, paz que yo le ayudaría a conseguir muy pronto.

Tomé su mano y silenciosamente lo guié hasta fuera del hospital y dentro del carro, lo encendí y emprendí rumbo a nuestro nuevo destino: New York.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

-Papá estoy feliz por ti –dije muy alegre pero no se reflejaba en mis ojos porque él lo pudo notar.

-¿Qué tienes hija? Tus amigos nunca te llaman, ¿los dejaste de ver por mí? ¿es eso no? Dios mio, no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy de haber sido así en el pasado hija, quiero que tu vida sea como antes, ¿le prometes eso a tu viejo? –dijo papá con una débil sonrisa.

-No hago milagros, haré lo que pueda –le di un beso en la mejilla y conduje de nuevo a Forks, 2 años que estaba en ese lugar.


	8. Capitulo 8  Sorpresas inesperadas

Capítulo 8 – Sorpresas inesperadas.

-FLASHBACK-

Al llegar a New York con mi padre busque uno de los hoteles más económicos y accesibles que pude conseguir, él solo se limitaba a ver por la ventanilla del auto aunque sin verlo a los ojos yo sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por su mente, estaba desecho pero eso iba a acabar pronto.

Estaciones en el viejo hotel que más bien parecían cuartos de alquiler, mejor, así matábamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Saque nuestras cosas de la cajuela del carro y fuimos hasta recepción, dentro estaba una hermosa ancianita, con su rostro surcado de arrugas pero aun así hermosa, nos miraba expectante esperando por ver quién iba a hablar primero.

-Buenas noches –dije- me han comentado que este es un buen lugar para pasar algunos días, podría ser tan amable de darnos una habitación, algo con dos camas individuales estaría más bien.

La ancianita sonrió y asintió, busco en unos papeles y los puso sobre el mostrador por lo que comencé a llenarlo con mis datos, todo era como en el tiempo de antes cuando no existían computadoras, la decoración también era antigua pero no por eso dejaba de ser bonita a la vista.

Le entregue el papel a la mujer y junto a ello la mitad de los ahorros de Charlie que teníamos, teníamos un mes de estadía con eso y la otra mitad era para comida y tratar de conseguir un trabajo por mis propios medios.

Nos entregó la llave de la habitación y fuimos hasta allá, era pequeña pero acogedora, cada cosa estaba en su lugar y lo más importante, todo estaba limpio.

Miré la cara de mi padre y entonces lo vi, un hombre intentando vivir, luchando con sus propios recuerdos y vivencias, pasándola tan mal como yo la había pasado el otro día pero la determinación de su mirada me dijo que todo iba a estar bien y que juntos saldríamos adelantes tal y como mamá lo hubiese deseado.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Volví a la realidad cuando una corneta me avisaba que era mi turno de cruzar, comenzaba a pensar como en estos dos años todo había cambiado, yo ahora parecía del doble de mi edad, noches enteras que pase en vela, vigilando a mi padre, trabajando y muchas veces simplemente por el hecho de no tener lugar donde dormir; muchas cosas pasaron pero ahora podía sonreír, al menos un poco.

Mi padre estaba el 90% recuperado, no fumaba, no bebía, no consumía drogas, todo eso ya quedo en un pasado oscuro y enterrado por los dos, sus ojos ahora tenía esa luz característica, su mirada ahora se veía con vida y cada día más alegre, su rostro ahora era suave y no rasposo como solía ser, su cabello brillaba y estaba segura que a más de una podría parecerle atractivo.

Yo era todo lo contrario, si antes me creía fea, ahora me voy como el peor de los monstruos, tanto trabajo, tantas horas extra, tantas noches sin dormir no me pasaron factura el primer dia, incluso ni si quiera el primer mes pero ahora unos años después lo podía ver.

Mi piel no era suave, ahora era un poco molesta al tacto, al menos la piel de mi rostro era así, mis manos estaban llenas de pequeñas arruguitas por algunos lados, esto gracias al trabajo de lavar los platos que conseguí por las noches; mi cuerpo ahora era tan delgado que parecía una enferma de anorexia y mi cabello, carente de luz y largo hasta la cintura, era lo único que había conservado.

Mi padre no lo sabía pero yo si podía apreciar cuando él me miraba con dolor en sus ojos por sentirse culpable de mi apariencia física, los dolores de cabeza siguieron en aumento, tanto que hasta aprendí a vivir con ellos, simplemente una parte más de mí.

Desde esa vez que fui hasta el hospital más nunca me hice un chequeo, no lo tomé como algo importante, hasta el día de hoy, el dolor era insoportable tanto que estaba comenzando a sudar pero no se lo diría a mi padre eso ni loca.

Seguí manejando hasta que rompí el silencio tan cómodo que nos envolvía formando una perfecta atmosfera entre los dos.

-Papá estoy feliz por ti –dije muy alegre pero no se reflejaba en mis ojos porque él lo pudo notar.

-¿Qué tienes hija? Tus amigos nunca te llaman, ¿los dejaste de ver por mí? ¿es eso no? Dios mío, no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy de haber sido así en el pasado hija, quiero que tu vida sea como antes, ¿le prometes eso a tu viejo? –dijo papá con una débil sonrisa.

-No hago milagros, haré lo que pueda –le di un beso en la mejilla y conduje de nuevo a Forks, 2 años que no estaba en ese lugar.

El silencio nos inundó de nuevo, algo que no dije en voz alta pero que sin duda me preocupaba era el impacto que pudiese causar volver a casa, me preocupaba por papá, no quería que él decayera pero en un momento me sentí nerviosa y más que todo preocupada, ¿Qué haría al ver de nuevo a Edward? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás chicos? ¿Alice y Rose me podrán perdonar? Tantas preguntas que a la final no sabía si podría conseguir respuesta.

Al parar en una gasolinera, la última antes de llegar a Forks oficialmente, abrí la guantera del carro y en las piernas de papá cayó una carta, el papel estaba amarillo por algunos lados y se notaba los 2 años que había pasado allí guardado, papá me miro interrogante y yo solo tome ese pedazo de papel entre mis manos y ver su perfecta caligrafía, esta de más decir que nunca leí la carta por miedo a lo que dentro fuese a decir; ver su letra, sentir la carta en mis dedos me hizo recordar ese momento, cuando nos besamos y lo dule que él fue conmigo, mis ojos sin mi consentimiento comenzaron a picar y a llenarse de lagrimas, habían sido dos años muy difíciles, dos años en que necesite a un amigo, en que necesite a Edward.

No podía ocultar mi llanto y mi padre solo atino a abrazarme, algo que me hacía mucha falta, sentir unos cálidos brazos que me rodearan como cuando era pequeña para sentirme segura y querida, avance un poco y espere a que nos llenaran el tanque de gasolina, papá solo seguía abrazándome y susurrando las mismas palabras que decía cuando era una niña y tenía miedo de algo.

Le pague al hombre de la estación de gas y encendí de nuevo el auto saliendo lo más rápido que pude de allí, a mitad de camino tuve que parar a un lado de la carretera, el dolor de cabeza me hacía temblar y no podía ver bien el camino debido a las lágrimas, si es verdad habían pasado dos años pero el ver esta carta me hacía recordar el único momento en el cual Edward fue mío.

-Bella, hija lo mejor es que yo maneje el resto del camino, ya falta poco y además tú necesitas descansar, por favor –habló papá con voz suplicante y a eso no pude negarme.

Salí del carro y el frío de Forks me golpeo, estábamos a 20 minutos de llegar pero ya podía sentir que estaba ahí, papá se pasó por dentro hasta el asiento del conductor y yo fui al asiento de al lado, así fue como el termino de hacer el camino hasta Forks y cuando comencé a visualizar esas calles tan conocidas para mí, solo nos tomaron unos 20 minutos más y ya estábamos frente al umbral de nuestra casa, gire mi rostro para ver las expresiones de mi padre pero este solo respiraba con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro, algo me decía que esta iba a ser una buena etapa en nuestra vidas de ahora en adelante.

Nos dimos una mirada cómplice y nos dispusimos a bajar nuestras cosas del carro, abrir la casa y pasar por esa puerta de nuevo me hacía sentir viva otra vez, me hacía sentir que otra vez mi madre me protegía, a saber por cuánto.

En cuanto cada uno se instaló en su respectivo cuarto, llamamos para que nos trajeran comida a domicilio, mañana ya me ocuparía de ir a comprar algo, en 20 minutos más ya teníamos al repartidor en nuestra puerta y media hora más tarde ya estábamos a reventar de pizza y compartiendo un momento de risas, esto era lo que necesitaba y lo había logrado.

Todo estaba bien hasta que papá toco ese tema tan sensible para mí.

-Hija ¿Por qué no vas y hablar con Edward? Sé que él era tu mejor amigo y espero que aún lo sea y si él no quiere serlo déjame y yo voy y le cuento toda la ver… -lo corte, no deje que siguiese hablando.

-Papá escucha, sé que este es un tema del que es un poco incómodo hablar con un padre pero teniendo en cuenta que solo te tengo a ti en estos momentos necesito desahogarme con alguien, solo si tú estás dispuesto a escuchar –el solo asintió a lo que yo comencé con mi relato.

-FLASHBACK-

Era de noche y Edward me traía del hospital porque sorprendentemente casi muero ahogada –El rostro de Charlie se torno doloroso pero igual continue con mi relato- estábamos en la fiesta de Rose, era en la playa y por un momento yo me sentí muy abrumada, eran muchas emociones para mi sola y necesitaba ocultarlas con algo así que por primera vez en mi vida tome más de un vaso y a ese le siguió otro y otro y así sucesivamente, llego un momento en que ya estaba muy borracha y mirar la orilla de la playa me llamaba inconscientemente, siempre quise saber que tan lejos podría llegar al fondo del mar y así lo hice, fui a saciar mi curiosidad pero algo salió mal en el camino –una sonrisa burlona salió de mis labios- en un momento comencé a sentirme mareada mientras más me adentraba al mar, seguro el alcohol que tenía en mi cuerpo sumándole a que no me quedaba aire fue la gota que reboso el vaso, no pude más y después de eso solo recuerdo los gritos de mis amigos pidiéndome que me quedara con ellos, vomite toda el agua que había tragado, algo que era casi imposible porque tenía unos 5 minutos o más perdida, papá no sé cómo sobreviví a aquello –dice una pausa y suspire- luego de eso Edward me llevo a un hospital cercano, solo por precaución, dijeron que todo estaba bien pero me enviaron unas medicinas para relajar y mantener descasado mi cuerpo, ¿puedes creer? En un día fui dos veces al hospital, supongo que siempre he sido así de torpe –me reí un poco y luego seguí- después de eso el me trajo de regreso a casa, justo cuando tuve que despedirme de él mi corazón se destrozó, he olvidado mencionar algo muy importante en esta historia papá, estoy totalmente y perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre, y así ha sido siempre, eso solo lo sabía mamá y bueno ahora tú –esta vez hice una pausa para desviar la mirada, la vergüenza comenzaba a comerme- cuando él se fue y yo entre a casa paso… paso lo que tú y yo ya sabemos que más nunca volverá a suceder, no sabes el dolor que me dio golpearte con ese jarrón en la cabeza, recuerdo que como por inercia marque su número y al instante el vino para acá –el rostro de mi padre refleja perplejidad, seguro no podía creerse nada de esto- el me ayudo a salir de aquí y sin saber quién eras llamo una ambulancia para ti, esa es la razón por la que despertaste en un hospital… En fin, el me llevo a un hotel que yo había pagado por una semana desde… bueno… desde… tu ataque… si eso, allí le invente una historia, diciendo que había sido un ladrón y todo ese rollo, no podía decirle que habías sido tu papá, me hubiese apartado de ti y eso no se lo podía perdonar por más que lo ame como lo hago –papá me miró con ojos llorosos y con un asentimiento me instó a seguir- luego de eso, el intento despertarme con cosquillas en la mañana- sonreí como tonta ante ese recuerdo- pero en un momento el quedo sobre mi cuerpo –mis mejillas estaban rojas, esto es algo vergonzoso contárselo a tu padre- y bueno pues yo no pude resistirme, algo que no estaba en mi me impulso y pues… bueno… lo besé… para mí fue la mejor experiencia, tampoco es que me había besado con muchos antes, solo él, asumo que es porque lo quiero tanto –callé y luego recordé mi escena del carro- En el carro he llorado porque después de besarme Edward al parecer se arrepintió y solo me dejo esa carta –Charlie intentó decir algo pero no lo dejé- Antes de que digas algo, no, nunca leí la carta y no pienso hacerlo, creo que no estoy lista para saber que para él solo fue un impulso por hacerme sentir bien.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Papá solo me miraba con muchas emociones reflejadas en su rostro, sorpresa, tristeza, devoción, y una pizca de broma.

-Así que mi hija se enamoró, y yo no sabía nada, típico –susurraba con una sonrisa, hermosa en verdad- hija me parece que has sido una tonta, si me permites decirlo, tenías que leer esa carta, por lo que he apreciado tu solo has visto las cosas desde tu punto de vista y no sabía nada de lo que él sentía, ¿Qué si él se dio cuenta que te quería? Te confieso que tu madre y yo siempre soñamos con que terminaras con ese chico, es muy bueno y no podría querer a alguien mejor para que cuidara de ti cuando yo también te falte –se detuvo y respiro hondo- pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Vas a ir a leer esa carta y diga lo que diga vas a buscar a Edward, no me interesa si el muchacho ya tiene ocho hijos, tu simplemente vas y le dices que ya estás de vuelta.

El consejo de mi papá se veía difícil de hacer pero me arme de valor y corrí en busca de esa carta, pero solo había un lugar adecuado para leerla, el mismo lugar de donde la había conseguido.

Me despedí con un beso y un abrazo de mi padre y emprendí el viaje más largo de mi vida, aunque el hotel quedaba a solo minutos de casa yo lo sentía como el camino más largo a tomar.

Durante ese tiempo solo pensaba en Edward y en lo feliz que seguramente era ahora con su novia Tanya, llegue antes de lo que pensaba y baje corriendo a la recepción con la carta en mi mano.

Dentro nada había cambiado, recordé que el número de la habitación era en el primer piso por lo que fui hasta la mujer que se encontraba allí y pedí la habitación; ella rebusco en el portátil viejo que tenía y me dijo que esa habitación ha sido ocupada durante dos años y que la fecha de vencimiento era mañana, mire el día en el que nos encontrábamos, era 12 de septiembre, mañana sería mi cumpleaños y ese había sido el mismo día de todo lo sucedido con Edward, le sonreí a la chica y le pregunte muy amablemente si no tenía otra habitación cerca de esa, esa solo asintió y dijo que la de al lado estaba libre, la tome sin pensarlo y pague por la estadía de esa noche.

Fui rápidamente al primer pis y busque la tan conocida habitación solo que esta vez iba a estar al lado de esta, justo cuando entre a mi cuarto nuevo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora escuche del otro lado como se trancaba la puerta, salí desesperada buscando respuesta del inquilino o inquilina que allí se encontraba pero lo que vi me dejo de piedra, tuve que agarrarme a la puerta para no caer.

Mis piernas temblaban y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, no sabía si brincar o llorar de la emoción, allí frente a mí estaba todo lo que necesitaba.

ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.

-Bella, tengo tanto que contarte –dijo.

-Shhh, no hables, solo déjame disfrutar de este rato de tu compañía –mi voz sonaba más feliz de lo normal.

Lo siento si abandone esta historia pero estaba de viaje, pase dos meses fuera visitando a mi familia, Robmy gracias por seguir aquí al pendiente, también me hacia falta ver tus comentarios…

Asi que… que les parece? A quien vio Bella? Cual creen que es la reacción de Edward después de estos dos años? Y Alice, Emmett, Rose y Jasper… se la pondrán fácil a Bella?


	9. Chapter 9  Todo es real

Capítulo 9 – Todo es real.

Ahí estaba, mi Edward parado en frente de mí, bello como siempre, usaba unas bermudas desgastadas, su camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo y me dejaba saber, como siempre, que debajo de eso tenía esos músculos que siempre me volvían loca; sus ojos al parecer no creían que estaba frente a él porque no articulaba palabra alguna, sus ojos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo y se detenían más tiempo del necesario en mis ojos, después de un rato de esto ya me había aburrido del jueguito de miradas para ver quién era más real que el otro, me acerque lentamente a él, un paso a la vez me repetía en mi mente y cuando ya estuve a unos 5 pasos de su cuerpo él pareció reaccionar y acorto la distancia que nos separaba.

Sus brazos me rodeaban y dábamos vueltas, estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo y él también se veía feliz de verme a mí, cuando me dejo sobre el piso volvió a abrazarme pero esta vez tan fuerte que estaba dejándome sin aire.

-Ed.. Edward.. no… respiro… -dije sin preocuparme de ocultar mi sonrisa.

Se apartó de mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios en mi frente, las cosquillas se hicieron presente en mi estómago y es que me sentía como una bebé de nuevo.

Luego se aparto y por fin me dejó escuchar de nuevo su voz.

-Bella, tengo tanto que contarte –dijo.

-Shhh, no hables, solo déjame disfrutar de este rato de tu compañía –mi voz sonaba más feliz de lo normal.

Él sonrió y con una mano me invito a pasar a la habitación, seguía todo exactamente igual a como lo deje ese día, la única diferencia es que las sabanas de la cama estaban arregladas pero todo seguía igual. Lo miré con una nota de rareza en mi rostro y entonces el no aguantó más.

-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, no sabes lo que me has hecho pasar, he pasado dos años, dos putos años esperando en este cuarto por el día en que regresaras y primero ver que estas bien para después poder matarte lentamente, no sabes las noche en vela que me has hecho pasar, los días en los que no he podido comer pensando si tú lo estabas haciendo o incluso si aún seguías con vida, lo intenté todo, me escuchas, TODO –su voz ahora iba en aumento y no me extrañaba si en la recepción se escuchaba- contraté a un detective pero no había rastro de ti, en la estación de policía solo decían que ya Charlie estaba jubilado y que había sacado toda su pensión pero que no podía recibir más información porque no me la podían dar, pensé que me volvería loco y no solo yo, los chicos Bella, ellos todavía aun cuando yo me rendí y decidir esperarte aquí, bueno ellos creo que siguen buscándote, te deseo suerte con Rose y Alice, Emmett y Jasper… no te podrán recibir como yo y no los culpo.

-A ver Edward ¿podrías dejar de hacerte el sufrido y escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?

-¿Qué me vas a decir Bella? Seguramente que tienes un novio, que te la pasaste de lo lindo con él andando de un lado para otro y sin preocuparte por nada –algo en su tono de voz hizo que algo dentro de mi explotara y ya las palabras no pude detenerlas.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar y de insinuar que soy una cualquiera? Para comenzar me fui porque por si no te diste cuenta estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti y el dia que nos besamos en este mismo cuarto me estaba despidiendo de ti pero claro como tu novia Tanya esperaba por ti me dejaste aquí sola y con una carta –él iba a replicar pero mi rabia ya había ganado y no lo deje hablar- después de eso fui a buscar a mi padre al hospital, ¿adivina qué? La historia que te conté de todo lo que pasó el día que me fuiste a buscar a mi casa era mentira, el hombre que me hizo todo fue mi papá y no era la primera vez, anteriormente había sucedido algo parecido solo que las otras veces fueron golpes, ¿te acuerdas cuando Carlisle revisó el golpe de mi cabeza? Bueno ya sabes cómo ocurrió eso, ahora te preguntaras por qué me fui con él sabiendo que me maltrataba, sencillo Edward, es mi padre y había cambiado con la muerte de mamá y yo necesitaba salvarlo, recuperar al hombre que un día fue mi padre y lo que me llena de orgullo es que lo logré.

El solo me miraba sorprendido y comenzó a detallar mi cuerpo, donde seguramente se dio cuenta del gran cambio que había dado pero antes de que hablara yo seguí contándole.

-Los primeros meses fueron horribles, papá estaba tan dentro del vicio de la bebida y las drogas que me era difícil calmarlo cuando le entraban sus crisis, las noches para mi eran horribles, sus gritos me mataban y cuando por fin lograra que durmiera yo me la pasaba llorando, su dolor era mi dolor, a la semana de estar allí y tener todo controlado comencé a buscar trabajo y conseguí tres, un gran record para mí, a las 3 am estaba para hacer el desayuno de Charlie, no teníamos mucho dinero y solo alcanzaba para que él comiera cosa que yo no le decía porque si no me mataba –sonreí ante eso- a las 3:30 am ya estaba en camino a recoger los periódicos y a las 4:00 am ya estaba por las calles repartiendo, cuando todos despertaban a eso de la ya tenían su periódico en la entrada, mi turno era de dos horas, algo fácil, terminaba a las 6 y salía corriendo para donde estaba Charlie y poder ir juntos al psicólogo, una hora más tarde y a eso de las 8 yo entraba a un restaurante, me quedaba allí hasta eso de las 3 de la tarde y luego entraba a las 4 en mi otro trabajo, era en un bar pero yo trabajaba de mesera, y mi turno terminaba a la 1 am por lo que al llegar a casa comenzaba con mi rutina de nuevo, dormía solo media hora si Charlie no tenía pesadillas y luego ya podía descansar un poco más en mis días libres, no te dije nada sobre lo de papá porque sabía que si te lo decía lo apartarías de mi lado y eso no te lo hubiese perdonado nunca –tenía ganas de llorar y él lo noto porque intento acercarse a mí pero le di la espalda- gracias por escucharme Edward, no volveré a molestarte más, lo prometo.

Comencé a caminar y con cada paso que daba una nueva lágrima salía sobre todo porque Edward no venía a detenerme, era casi como dos años atrás con la diferencia que ahora la que se iba era yo y no dejaba carta alguna.

Cuando pase la puerta del cuarto comencé a correr hasta que pude salir de ese lugar y una vez busque el carro y lo tome nadie podría detenerme.

Fui hasta el parque donde mamá y yo siempre hablábamos cuando yo era pequeña, y me deje llevar por el ambiente, todo verde y frondoso como lo recordaba, las mesas y sillas para picnic seguían en su lugar y el olor a naturaleza se sentía palpable, camine y camine hasta que llegue hasta aquel parque donde había conocido a Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper cuando apenas éramos unos pequeños, sabía que estaba cerca del lugar donde siempre compartía con mamá por lo que apreté el paso y ahí, escondida y difícil de encontrar estaba esa banca que me traía tan bellos recuerdos.

Estaba tan metida en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta cuando me senté en ella y comencé a tararear la canción que mamá siempre cantaba para mí.

Cuando puse atención en lo que traía en manos me di cuenta que tenía la carta de Edward y por impulso la abrí.

**Bella,**

**Disculpa si te parece tonto de mi parte dejarte una carta (que digo, claro que es tonto) pero quiero que sepas que lo que sucedió hace rato, bueno, no me arrepiento y ahora tanto mi cabeza como mi corazón están confundidos, ese simple acto me dejo fuera de lugar y plantearme muchas cosas, en la ducha recordé que es tu cumpleaños y que por bobo y descuidado no tengo nada preparado para ti, **(escuche que alguien se acercaba pero no pensé que fuese nadie hasta que era el mismo Edward el que leía la carta por mi) **espero que no te moleste el hecho de que solo te estoy dejando una carta después del beso que nos dimos y que me voy a ir sin darte una explicación pero deseo de verdad que me esperes aquí y cuando vuelva con tu regalo hablaremos de lo sucedido.**

**Te quiere, Edward.**

Cuando su voz se terminó yo me giré completamente, ahí estaba él con las manos en los bolsillos y recostado en un árbol, su rostro era un poema de emociones y sentimientos muy difícil de descifrar, yo no podía emitir palabra alguna solo me quede allí sentada, con la carta en mis manos y mirándolo a los ojos, ahora pasaba las manos por su cabello acto que yo conocía muy bien como de nervios, me levante y deje la carta sobre el asiento, si hace años lo hice ahora también podría hacerlo.

Me acerque lentamente a él y cuando levanto la vista yo estaba muy cerca, su rostro y el mío se encontraban a centímetros, podía sentir su respiración lenta y acompasada en mi cara, sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada, mi mano subió sin mi autorización y comenzó a recorrer el rostro de Edward, podía sentir bajo mis dedos la barba de unos pocos días pero aun así su piel suave me hacía enloquecer, pronto sentí como sus manos se posaban en mis caderas sin hacer movimiento alguno pero eso a mí me estaba volviendo loca, saber que al menos en un gesto el me correspondía, lleve mis manos hasta su nuca, tentando mi suerte con ese movimiento y que en cualquier momento Edward se apartara de mi pero eso nunca paso al contrario, su agarre en mi cintura se afianzó y me acerco más a su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor que emanaba, su nariz ya rozaba la mía y después de eso me perdí en sus dulces labios.

Eran tal y como los recordaba en sueños, dulces, suaves, y voraces, una combinación perfecta capaz de volver loca a cualquiera. Una de sus manos permaneció en mi cintura y la otra se fue a mi nuca donde me acerco (si fuese posible) más a él, ya solo los ligeros y deliciosos rose de labios no bastaban por lo que él lo profundizó más haciendo casi imposible para nosotros respirar, cuando nos separamos el me mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo y pego nuestras frentes, luego de eso el mundo pudo venirse abajo, podría venir la guerra de nuevo o incluso pudo haber bajado Dios pero ni Edward ni yo nos dimos cuenta de eso, solo estábamos él y yo en una burbuja personal que nos rodeaba, al cabo de unos minutos o horas, ¿Quién sabe del tiempo cuando tienes a Edward a tu lado?, la cosa es que nos sentamos y ahora fue mi turno de escuchar lo que él tenía para decirme.

-Bella, yo… no sabes lo que he esperado para esto, el dia que te fuiste, que más nunca supe de ti, fue el mismo de nuestro primer beso y no sabes lo mal que me sentí al no haberte dicho lo que sentía en el momento, cuando salí de ese hotel fui corriendo para una tienda y así poder comprar tu regalo pero me encontré con Tanya y otra mujer, esa otra mujer era Zenna, por tu cara asumo que te acuerdas de ella, bueno en fin, me escondí y escuche la conversación que estaban teniendo, Zenna le decía a Tanya que tenía que seguir con el plan pero ella no quería y le decía que no podía hacernos lo que estaban haciendo, que ella quería ser otra persona y que hablaría con los dos para que la ayudáramos a cambiar, no aguante más e hice acto de presencia, ambas me miraban asustadas pero Tanya estaba que temblaba, después de exigir saber la verdad me entere que Zenna mandó a Tanya a separarme de ti para ella tener el camino libre y volver, te veía como una amenaza Bella, ¿puedes creerlo? Después de eso me di cuenta que más que querer a Tanya solo estaba con ella por hacer lo correcto y lo pasional y que siempre me encontraba comparándola contigo en mi mente.

Tomo un largo respiro y continuó.

-Las deje a las dos solas y salí corriendo para buscar un regalo para ti en esa tienda y vi un peluche que recordé cuando tu tenías 10 años y se lo pediste a Charlie pero el olvido comprártelo, seguía ahí Bella, seguro esperando para ser comprado por ti. Cuando ya tuve todo conmigo fui de nuevo hasta el hotel, parecía un loco pero mi sorpresa fue que al llegar no estabas y bueno ya lo demás lo sabes porque te lo dije de una manera muy poco sutil.

Yo no aguante más y volví a lanzarme a sus brazos y fundí nuestros labios en un beso sin retorno.

Luego de ese momento todo cambio para los dos.


	10. Capitulo 10 Todo mejora con el tiempo

Capítulo 10.

Todo mejora con el tiempo.

Después de esa tarde en el parque Edward y yo no volvimos a ser los mismos, pensé sonriendo.

-Bella dime de nuevo como fue que le contaron a los chicos sobre que estabas de regreso –dijo mi papá.

-FLASHBACK-

-Edward creo que es momento de llamar a los chicos –dije después de separarnos de ese beso que me supo a gloria.

-Yo también lo creo, aunque no te la dejaran nada fácil mi amor –dijo riendo.

-Bueno, ¿los llamas tú o los llamo yo? –dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo lo hago –sacó su teléfono y marco el número de Alice, esperamos unos segundos y contesto.

-Cállate Emmett no ves que no me dejas escuchar lo que Ed quiere decir-Edward y yo no aguantamos la risa- ahora si, disculpa Ed es que el bruto de Emmett no se queda tranquilo porque Rose está usando una falda y no deja hablar sobre ello, hombres… En fin, ¿para qué me llamabas?

-Bueno Alice, ¿esta Jasper ahí también? –pregunto mi amor curioso.

-Claro, ya te pongo en altavoz esperamos un segundo y luego- ahora sí, habla.

-Bueno verán les tengo una hermosa sorpresa, sé que los alegrara mucho –dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Por Dios Edward, al menos de que tengas a Bella contigo no creo que existan mejores sorpresa –dijo Rose con un tono triste en su voz y todos los demás la secundaron; Edward profirió una risita por lo bajo solo para que no lo escucharan y siguió- Vamos chicos se que esta les agradara mucho, tanto que estoy 100% seguro, ¿qué dicen?

-Como digas ¿dónde nos vemos? –esta vez fue Jasper en preguntar.

-Nos vemos en mi casa en media hora y prepárense psicológicamente para lo que les espera –dijo riendo a carcajada.

-Que gracioso Edward, allí nos veremos, adiós –y dicho esto Alice cortó la llamada.

Edward y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos montamos en su volvo, 20 min después ya habíamos llegado y nos dispusimos a preparar todo.

Ni Esme ni Carlisle estaban en casa así que también sería una sorpresa para ellos.

Cuando ya estábamos terminando todo escuchamos que llamaban a la puerta lo que significaba que ya los chicos habían llegado, me fui corriendo escaleras arriba y Edward fue a abrirles.

-Muy bien hermano ya estamos aquí, ¿cuál es esa sorpresa? Estoy ansioso –decía Emmett como niño con regalo nuevo, tan típico en él.

-Primero chicos quiero que pasen a la sala y se coloquen las respectivas vendas que están allí.

Todos pasaron e hicieron lo que Edward les pidió sin reprochar, eso sí que era raro.

-Ahora no pueden quitarse sus vendas hasta que logren adivinar su sorpresa –dijo Edward riendo.

-Espera –hablo Alice- ¿cómo será esto? ¿Tú nos describirás la sorpresa para que podamos adivinar o qué?

-La sorpresa la pasare por enfrente de cada uno de ustedes, pueden tocar, oler y hasta probar –a esto último arrugue la cara, ya imaginaba a Emmett pasando la lengua por mi brazo pensando que la sorpresa era comida- Pero si son rápidos no creo que sea necesario lo de probar, ¿listos?

-¡Sí! –respondieron todos.

Edward me hizo señas para que bajara y así lo hice, lo más silenciosa posible, Alice ya estaba desesperándose porque su tacón se movía impaciente contra el piso.

-Por cierto –dijo Edward- Si saben cuál es su sorpresa no pueden decirla hasta que yo diga que pueden, ¿Entendieron?

-Si Edward por Dios no somos bebés, ahora la sorpresa por favor –dijo Alice impaciente.

El primero fue Emmett, me pare frente a él y sus manos fueron a mi cabeza, luego mis brazos y probó mi brazo ewwww asqueroso, en fin pude ver como se formaba una "O" en su boca a causa del asombro y Edward le recordó que no podía decir nada.

La siguiente fue Rose, ella simplemente se puso de pie estiro su mano hasta chocar con mi hombro, al parecer eso fue suficiente porque se sentó en su silla frunciendo el ceño.

El próximo en adivinar fue Jasper, él solo aspiro y tomó asiento pero en su rostro había una sonrisa.

Y la última y por la que más temía, Alice, ella era tan intuitiva que me extrañaba que no supiera de que se trataba esto, Edward le dijo que podía ponerse de pie y así lo hizo pero al verla allí, tratando de adivinar no lo soporte, había extrañado mucho a mi mejor amiga y la abrace, ella se tensó al instante y luego correspondió mi abrazo, no me separe de ella hasta que sentí unas lágrimas traicioneras por partes de ambas, ella se sentó y se escuchó la voz de Edward.

-Si no me equivoco los cuatro han adivinado de que se trata la sorpresa, solo para estar seguros díganla al mismo tiempo.

Se hizo un silencio y yo ya estaba preocupándome, debían estar muy molestos.

-Bella –dijeron entonces todos mientras se quitaban las vendas de los ojos.

Yo solo pude sonreír cuando sentí que me asfixiaban, después de esto vendrían los gritos y demás pero en ese momento entraron Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto chicos? –dijeron.

Todos se movieron de su lugar dejándome al descubierto y Esme corrió a abrazarme.

-Oh mi niña, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado –decía en ese abrazo tan maternal que me hacía tanta falta.

Luego de eso todos pasamos a la parte rasera de la casa y les conté lo mismo que le había contado a Edward en el hotel.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Lo demás ya lo sabes Charlie –dijimos todos entre risas.

Pues sí, un mes después de todo lo sucedido estábamos reunidos en mi casa, haciendo una barbacoa en familia y para sorpresa de todos, Charlie estaba hablando con una mujer, Sue es su nombre y aunque él dice que no pasa nada entre ellos yo sé que poco a poco él va a poder rehacer su vida y tal vez ser feliz de nuevo, por lo pronto Alice y Jasper se comprometieron una semana después de mi llegada.

-Oh y recuerdan cuando Alice y Jasper se comprometieron, eso fue lo más adorable –dije con cara soñadora.

Todos comenzaron a reír y pensé que era por mí pero luego entendí que era por Edward, ¿me estaba perdiendo de algún chiste privado?

-¿Qué pasa chicos? –dije extrañada.

Edward se tensó y ya esto a mí me estaba preocupando, él delicadamente me aparto de su lado y se puso de pie a mi lado, estiro su mano para que la tomara.

Todos observaban con una cara de enamorados, casa quien con su pareja y yo no entendía nada.

Edward y yo nos alejamos agarrados de la mano hasta adentrarnos en el bosque donde pude ver a unos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos que había una mesa con velas y flores, de verdad se veía asombroso, el lugar respiraba paz, tranquilidad, todo lo que me había rodeado estando con él.

Lo mire como preguntando algo con mi mirada pero el solo sonrío y me guio hasta la mesa, nos sentamos y el comenzó a hablar.

-Sé que debería esperar a la cena que íbamos a tener aquí y todo eso pero mi amor no puedo seguir esperando porque no sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerte aquí conmigo, juntos hemos pasado por muchas cosas, buenas y malas pero lo importante es que lo logramos superar y seguimos adelante –hizo una pausa para tomar aire y observe como se levantó de la silla un tanto nervioso- Yo no había sido tan feliz y tan triste a la vez como cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti y saber que eran correspondidos pero ahora que todo está aclarado –dijo mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado y yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- Por eso mi amor y por lo que nos queda por vivir quería saber … ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

No podía contener las lágrimas de felicidad, todo era tan irreal, el lugar, el ambiente de paz y él, como siempre lo soñé, me tire al piso junto a él y lo bese como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, dándole a entender mis sentimientos por él, al separarnos él fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¿Tú qué crees? –respondí yo para darle otro beso este un poco más corto que el otro.

Inmediatamente coloco el anillo en mi dedo y juntos fuimos de regreso a donde estaban todos, mi cara de emoción no la podía quitar y es que nada me hacía más feliz que estar comprometida con Edward, al vernos llegar todas las mujeres fueron corriendo a mi lado y me felicitaron al parecer todos sabían sobre esto menos yo. Luego de tantos besos y abrazos fui hasta donde estaba sentado Charlie, realmente me importaba lo que él pensara.

Al llegar a su lado solo observe una genuina sonrisa en su rostro y yo sabia que de ahora en adelante todo iba a estar más que bien.


End file.
